


Suspect: Gavin Reed

by Norris45123



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, But not actual mpreg, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, M/M, Mpreg, mentions of mpreg, sorry for scarring you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norris45123/pseuds/Norris45123
Summary: When a few omegas start disappearing their main suspect turns out to be none other than Elijah Kamski's younger omega sibling Gavin Reed.





	1. The Bitch Squad

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like three am so please be gentle.

As soon as they walked though the doors of the DPD they were busy. Always picking up the slack and always solving cases in a sufficient amount of time. The trio could easily be called the backbone of the Detroit police department. Because of their hard work and skill alone it makes it no surprise when all three of them are called into Fowler's office to a high level case. What is odd though is that they are all three escorted to the back room to wait.

The two android's sit beside one another as the lieutenant decides to stand leaning against the wall.

Lieutenant Anderson looks over at the two sitting, a bored look on his face as he says,"Whatever the fuck is going on it better be good."

Both androids share a look as if they want to agree as well. Their time is too valuable to be wasted. The most top notch androids in history didn't take too well to being told to sit and be unproductive as they wait. The two androids were a well known crime solving brother duo. If anyone were to walk in and see the two they'd think they were seeing double. The two "brothers" were RK models both different but similar in looks. Almost twins, but not necessarily. Connor was the RK800 model. He was small, but more approachable. Warm brown eyes matched his warm personality. The other android was the RK900. The model was supposedly superior in every way. Faster, stronger, hell even taller. The RK900 was about a head taller than his older brother, always looking down to talk to him as they spoke. Where Connor would smile at people who passed by, the RK900 would look on in disinterest. It was his default look and emotion. If something was not effecting his work or very small personal life he didn't bother with it. Deviated androids were supposed to be exploring emotions, but the 900 seemed to be avoiding them. Hank could recall that Conner had called him "not quite deviated"one time. Which meant he was a deviant and capable of free will, but he didn't bother to attempt it. He hadn't even attempted to give himself a name. He had to be the least deviated deviant in history.

Connor frowned looking up at the Lieutenant, "I have several ideas, but I am not sure which is going to be the probably outcome. I am...stumped, but curious as to what is going to happen."

The RK900 cast his cold blue eyes over at his brother in slight interest, "I too, am highly curious."

Lieutenant Anderson scoffed, smiling a bit, "No shit?"

Conner smiles slightly leaning his head down to cover his amused face. He then turns serious again lifting his head up. Both androids are alert as footsteps echo lightly down the hall and in walks in none other than agent Perkins.

"Shit," the Lieutenant lets out the curse under his breath.

Perkins smirks his eyes narrowing at the Lieutenant, "Surprised Hank?"

"Don't call me Hank, People will think we're friends."

"Is there something we could help you with Agent Perkins?" Connor asks speaking up for the sake of keeping the peace.

Perkins eyes linger on Hank a moment longer mostly out of annoyance with the older man before turning and looking at the androids sitting quietly in front of them, "As a matter of fact, yes. All three of you will be on a mission and reporting straight to me."

"Like hell any of us are taking orders from you." The Lieutenant sneered,standing up straight now ready to pick a fight.

The smell of alpha filled the air. Hanks scent was strong and angry while Perkins was uneasy . Connor made a quick move and stood in between them. At same time the RK900 stood up as well, ready to intervene. Last time Perkins had been around them he was taking over one of Hank's cases and sending indirectly sending Connor to his doom. As a distraction Hank picked a fight with Perkins giving Conner enough time to find Jericho and stop Cyberlife from shutting him down. Int he in things hadn't gone as planned which was for the better anyway. Lieutenant Anderson had ended up more than winning the fight, making Perkins wary of the older alpha but not enough to back down from another fight.

"Get your alpha," Perkins hissed through his teeth, throwing the command at Connor. This only made the Lieutenant more upset.

"Do NOT order him around."

The Rk900 tensed and got closer, putting a hand on Hank's shoulder to stop him in case he lunged. He frowned not approving of such actions. He himself had been designed to be an alpha and never once got into these 'spats' as Conner like to put it. He could remember Conner trying to explain it to him. The way he spoke slowly and chose his words echoing in his memory.

_"It's like sometimes their emotions get to be too much and they get angry. Hank's usually calm about everything except when it comes to me. Alphas can be quite protective of their mates. "_

He could understand why Lieutenant Anderson didn't quite like Special agent Perkins. From his small glimpses of Conner's memories the man had been rude and full of himself. But still, a sophisticated model such as himself would never resort to violence. He was very happy he was above these human alpha quarrels.

"Hank," Conner's hand gently pushed against the Lieutenant's chest making him back down. "Let's listen to what he has to say, alright?"

Slowly the tense atmosphere faded and the younger android scoffed. One touch from an omega and the alpha melted. A frowned graced the RK900's features. He was once again feeling happy he wasn't like a human alpha. Bound by his body. He was too superior to let such things happen. Not that they would. He was programmed to be in control at all times. Omegas are one of the many things that would control other alphas, even android ones, but not him.

Perkins nodded and backed away a bit before snatching a remote off the desk in front of him. He pointed it at the screen in the front of the room. Two female pictures appeared side by side. Both young, blonde and very familiar.

"The Hanson sisters," Perkins says motioning to the screen. "Missing for roughly three months. Melody and Teresa Hanson were reported missing by their younger sister Betty. Both girls are in their early twenties and have very busy social lives. " Perkins said using his hands to make quotation marks at the words "social lives", "Their parents are the owners of four wineries and seven banks. Their father is also a big time lawyer. After all this time with not even a peep from them we can assume the worse. We have a suspect in mind and we need your help to get him."

The Rk900 frowned, "The Hanson sisters have quite the reputation. They roam the streets with random alphas, party, drink, numerous drug charges that have seemed to drop through the cracks. These two omegas have many suitors that could be a possible suspect and you say you have only one?"

Hank crossed his arms frowning, "And why do you need our help? Just go bring the bastard in and make him break down. If he is rich he probably thinks he can throw money at it."

Perkins rolled his eyes at them both before sighing, "I need a man on the inside that can blend into the crowd." he motioned to the RK900, "Connor is too recognizable, but would be a good choice for helping out behind the scenes and of course we can't use the omega with his alpha being present."

Conner stayed quiet though the look on his face suggested he wanted to speak up. It would seem after he obtained his rights to be considered a living being he lost a bunch as well. He wasn't allowed to do much without Hank being present. This was apparently one of those times.

When the silence stretched the RK900 spoke up, "Who is your suspect?"

Perkins clicked the remote in his hands and another very familiar face popped up. "Gavin Reed," Perkins states motioning back to the board. The picture is one from a magazine. The omega in his trademark leather jacket was walking down the street, black shades on his face. A middle finger extended obviously to the photographer across the street taking this photo. "This little shit is Elijah Kamski's younger brother. Which means unless we get him to confess or slip up very badly, he is untouchable. Elijah has been known to be very protective of his younger sibling. He even has claim to him. "

Everyone in the room shares a surprised look. To claim an omega would be to have complete control over their lives. Usually this role was for the father of the omega and then given to whatever mate the father deemed okay. Now a days omegas were rarely claimed. The omega rights organizations often fought to have the claims lifted. It was considered unfair for alphas to have complete control over who omegas were to be with. A claimed omega was very rare in present times. For an elder sibling to legally get the rights to claim meant he was very serious about protecting the omega. The billionaire had went as far as getting a claim and basically making it illegal for any alpha to sleep with his younger brother. Elijah Kamski was very very smart and wealthy and therefore Gavin Reed was untouchable. Perkins was right. They would need a confession.

Conner looked at the photo a few seconds longer before looking at Perkins, "Why do you believe he is a suspect?"

"He and the sisters are often seen together. It's no secret they are all close. We've got several statements from people who knew them. They went around partying and even called themselves the Bitch Squad. Witness statements also put Gavin Reed with each sister the day before they vanished."

The Rk900 mulled over the information in his head, "And what is the motive? What would he gain from each sister vanishing?"

Perkins clicks the remote again and another picture of Reed pops up. He is at the beach with the sisters. Each sister is in the picture an alpha on each arm. They're giggling and using their one free hand to sips their drinks. Gavin is with them but off to the side. He looks more focused on his tropical drink more than the alphas around them. The Rk900 notices bright red the swim trunks he is wearing hug his hips perfectly and wonderfully contrast with the dark tone of his skin. The trunks seem to be wet, the weight of them pulling and showing more skin on his hips than would be proper for any omega to show. The Rk900 bites his bottom lip at the sight. He then blinks.

_...What?,_

He shakes off the strange reaction and continues to try and listen to Perkins's rambling.

"Motive is simple."Perkins shrugs, "They were in the way. It is obvious the girls always ruin his chances for a potential fling and mate." he motions to the picture, "Gavin Reed is a very scarred and flawed omega. He was obviously looked over every time the girls were present."

Connor and Hank look at one another obviously having some thoughts about Perkins motive. The taller android uses that time to look further at the photo. Gavin Reed is indeed scarred. The most large noticeable scar is on his face reaching across the bridge of his nose. It makes the omega look charming in a way, but no wealthy alpha would find it charming. They would find it unsettling. Small scars not visible to the human eye litter his body in random spots. He wonders how the omega got so many. Omegas are considered delicate. To have one scarred is upsetting. Gavin Reed seems to have not gotten the memo about being delicate and doesn't seem to be bashful or even remorseful for not being so as he walks around shirtless.

"Your motive isn't a very good one."

Connor nods agreeing with his younger brother. He then takes Perkins file off the desk reading through it.

"If you think my motive is shit then you're more than welcome to find out the real reason Elijah's brother is offing other omegas."

"If he even is." The RK800 said speaking up.

"Always sticking up for your own kind, aren't you?"

"If Gavin Reed is guilty I will not hesitate to help bring him in, but for you to think one could commit murder because they are not to your standards of desirable is quite unnerving."

"I'm not dealing with this omega liberal bullshit. I need a man on the inside and two scoping the area. I need eyes and ears. Are you three in or am I going to have to piss off Fowler by telling him his best told me to fuck off."

Lieutenant Anderson opened his mouth to speak and both androids seemed to react at the same time. The Rk800 places a hand on Hank's arm followed by the RK900 placing one on his shoulder giving it a small squeeze. The older alpha sighs and keeps his mouth shut.

Connor looks to Perkins, "We will take the case."

"When can the RK900 be ready to intercept?"

"I can be ready as soon as I change my clothing and track down the location of Gavin Reed."

"Our eyes on him right now say he is club hopping. Go change and we will send you a location."

The android nods and the trio walks out leaving Perkins behind.

"Do you believe Gavin Reed is behind this?", Connor asks lowering his head a bit trying to be quiet.

"Shit Con, I don't think so but it is hard to say. He was with them last but that doesn't make him a killer."

"Gavin Reed has a temper," the younger android speaks up, "And has been filmed beating up alphas in public establishments. He could very much harm either sister."

Hank nods, "Yeah but the motive is complete shit."

"At least we all agree on that," Connor says knowing his Lieutenant would agree no omega should be analyzed in such a way. He then looks to his brother who hasn't agreed or disagreed, "Right?"

"While I do not...completely agree with Perkins way of thinking, there is a slight possibility. From what we've gathered on Gavin Reed , he is spoiled and temperamental. It could very well be an accidental death crime or a crime of passion. Omegas with extremely wealthy lifestyles often mate with one another. The girls kept him around for a reason. Maybe a fling?"

"Or a friend?" Connor suggests, "From the files and the pictures provided they are always happy with one another. Even witness statements provided information about how close they all were."

"People who mate with one another usually are close," The younger brother points out, "And Perkins way of thinking isn't too far off for how the wealthy work. Reed is indeed a ruined omega. From his attitude to his scarred body, there is nothing a upper class alpha would want."

Conner frowned looking a bit hurt, "Ruined omega. Why use that term? One scratch and we're worthless?"

"You know that is not how I feel. It is just the term."

"But you know it makes me upset."

"It is just what they are called."

"But they aren't actually ruined."

Hank stands between the brothers, "Okay you two, enough."

Both brothers look away from one another and remain silent all the way to the parking garage and then the entire ride home.

When the RK900 starts to dress himself, Connor finally walks in.

"I'm sorry I got upset with you." he says, his voice soft and almost too quiet.

Connor was always the first to apologize after there small disagreements. The older brother felt more than he did and the guilt was always too much.

"I understand why you were upset. I did not take into consideration your feelings."

"May I ask why you keep accidentally using those terms?"

"Accidentally? I do not follow."

"Well, I do not think you would say them in front of me to cause me harm or discomfort."

The younger brother puts on a black turtle neck and frowns looking down in thought. His LED spins a bright yellow.

"900, tell me what you are feeling. You need to let me know so we can discuss what you do not understand."

"I feel a distance," the RK900 admits," Like I am something else. The vocabulary I use reflects that I believe."

"You haven't found what makes you feel alive yet. What makes you want to connect and experience feelings."

"I believe you are correct," the Rk900 slips on his jacket, "but that does not mean I should not be aware of my words having positive and negatives effects on people. Especially you. You worked tirelessly to set my mind free when no one else could, brought me here and gave me a home. You and the Lieutenant are my family. I should be more aware of you and consider your feelings."

"900, you need to go through deviancy at your own pace. The more you naturally feel the better. You don't have to focus on wording because of my sensitivity."

"Maybe I agree with your reasoning and wish to better myself? Not everything is about you." The Rk900 teases and smiles slightly.

Connor lets out a small shocked bark of laughter, "I said take things slowly. Trying to be funny is way too fast for you." he stands back and looks at his brother's attire."You look great, but why so much black?"

"I am trying to attract the attention and gain the trust of Gavin Reed . I am going for the 'bad boy" look. Also these are the only clothes I own besides my uniform."

Connor blinks and looks behind his brother at the small closet containing one white Cyberlife uniform, "Oh, well ...I will inform Hank we need to go shopping for you. You cannot wear the same thing over and over. It upsets humans."

"Odd creatures."

Connor smiles at his brothers comment as Hank walks over to the entrance of the door, "You guys done getting all prettied up?"

Connor laughs and looks to his brother. "I don't know, are we?"

The younger brother smiles, "Yes. Now let us go and try and get information out of this Gavin Reed, shall we?"


	2. Beyonce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all sooo much for all the kudos and comments. I feel the love and I hope I meet your guys standards. I have fixed some mistakes in writing from the first chapter and will do the same as I read and reread the second chapter over again Remember I cannot grammar. God Speed.

They all gather into Hank's beat up old car and drive in silence to their destination. The RK900 is silent as he looks out the window, the city lights reflecting back at him. He has never felt this way before so he cannot describe what he is feeling. Working at the DPD could be only so challenging at times. Murders were usually easy to solve and petty crimes were a piece of cake. What he was about to do was something completely different. This mission was going to put his skills to the test. He was going to have to gain the trust of this omega and use it against him. The feeling he gets from knowing he is about to do something challenging for once makes him feel...

feel...what?

He cannot understand why he is so ready to move and get things started. He is excited? Nervous? He will not know until they get to their location. The energy he is feeling makes him want to move. The Rk900 starts bounce his knee, a habit he had seen humans do when they were under stress or just being impatient. 

Connor, who is sitting in back for once, sees his brothers fidgeting. He speaks up sounding concerned, "Are you nervous?"

The Rk900 stills, having been caught doing something so human makes him feel like he should stop, "I do not know."

The answer is honest because he is always honest with his brother. He is always honest with everyone, but tonight things will be different. The younger android is going to lie and manipulate this omega and he is not quite sure he is going to enjoy that.

"Don't be nervous," Connor says leaning into the space between his younger brother and Hank, "This is what you were made for. Try not to think of this as a test."

"I cannot help but to do so."

"You're going to be brilliant. I have no doubt you'll impress everyone."

"Thank you for you kind words," the Rk900 says before looking down,"I believe I needed to hear them. My stress levels are decreasing quite rapidly."

Hank chuckles and parallel parks the car, "Give them hell, kid. I know you go this." He then puts a hand on his shoulder.

The android nods, his confidence increasing. He can do this. The RK900 was the most advance android ever made by Cyberlife. It was foolish of him to ever doubt himself.

In one swift movement , he opens the door and gets out. Straightening his jacket out of habit , he begins to walk down the street to the club. The pink neon lights flash dancing across the night sky looking like pink beacons, enticing people to flock like moths to a flame. As he gets closer he can hear the muffled vibrations from the loud music and voices of the people inside having a good time. It would be quite a challenge to scan through so many in search of Gavin Reed, but he was more than willing to do so. He would complete his mission and he would do it with ease.

Upon entering the club the muffled music hits him full force. With a wince he turns down the sensitivity of his hearing. How humans could damage themselves by blaring music like this was appalling. They had plenty of ways to fix damaged hearing, but why they would put themselves through the pain of it he would never understand. Slowly, he turns his sensitivity back up slightly just enough to not damage his own hearing.

"Fuck off, Reed!" a voice yells across the club barely being heard above the music.

_And here he thought the omega would be difficult to find..._

The android jerks his head in the direction of the shout. Gavin Reed, is across the room being manhandled by a frighteningly large alpha. 

The omega of course, sneers not backing down, "Let go you fucking neanderthal! I got no business with you!"

The Rk900 quickly sends a message to his brother, **"Gavin Reed found. Going to try and make the first contact."**

Not a moment later his brother replies, **"Good luck and remember you can handle this."**

The android nods to himself and starts to briskly make his way over to the omega. Reed is being held in the air by the front of his leather jacket. He is spitting out curses and kicking the alpha in the shins as he struggles.

"You got a lot of nerve, you little shit. No one wants you around here."

"Let go, fucker! I'm here on business!"

"Business?" the alpha laughs, "You scoping out more chicks to snatch. You sick little freak."

The situation is escalating, a crowd is gathering and it is hard for the android to make his way through. When he finally gets there Reed has headbutted the alpha. The alpha in turn groans and drops him, holding his bloody nose. Growls erupt from the back of the alphas throat as he surges forward ready to tear into Reed. The human never gets his chance to tear apart the omega, he Instead he is met with the chest of the Rk900. The android pushes him back quite harshly, making him land on his backside. The smell of panic and rage fills the air and it makes the crowd goes wild. The people start to chant _fight! fight!_ , as music comes to a screeching halt. It's at this point he notices security has been notified. The android can see them out of the corner of his eye as they try to make their own way through the large out of control crowd.

"Who the fuck are you!?"

"I'm the alpha that's going to stop this insanity." the Rk900 snaps harshly, "You'd put your hands on omega? You're despicable." he then turns around to check on the omega in question. Reed is still sitting in the place where he was tossed a moment ago on the floor. He is on his side with his arm propping him up and is looking looking up at the android with a look of shock and awe. It makes something burn within the RK900 as he looks back at the omega sprawled out on the floor . Something instinctual inside of him is calling out.

_Protect_

The android turns, his head held high daring the other alpha to try something again. The human stands and the Rk900 prepares for another attempt. Human alphas did not take to wounded pride very well so he is expecting retaliation. He never gets to take on the human again as the security guards have finally made their way over to them and start to do their job by coming in between them. The crowd boos and scatters about as the music comes back to life.The threat is gone and the tension leaves his body. He turns to help Reed off the floor only to see the omega is up and starting to walk away. Quickly he hurries grabbing the omegas arm. Gavin jumps and turns around, pulling his arm away. 

"The fuck do you want?"

"Are you alright?"

"Why do you care?" 

The android frowns, "I don't quite know. Deviancy is quite new for me. I am told caring about the well being of others is a natural thing."

Gavin blinks now, staring at him. The omega is clearly bewildered by his answer. 

"He held you quite roughly. Is your neck okay?"

Gavin continues to stare at him. He opens his mouth to speak before closing it and scowling. "What the fuck are you playing at?"

The android frowns, "I do not follow your question."

Gavin sighs deeply as if he patience is wearing thin. The android suddenly feels as if he has done something wrong by fighting for the omega. Which is absurd. The omega needed help. He was in danger.

"I don't have time for this shit," Gavin says and looks up at him, "Thanks for your help and all, but just leave me be. I'm fine."

And with that Gavin turns and walks away. There is nothing he can do, but watch the omega in the black leather jacket walk out the doors of the club. 

**"My first contact with Gavin Reed did not go as planned. I will be tailing him for the rest of the night to see what he is up to."**

**"I see,"** Connor wastes no time in messaging back. It makes him believe his older brother has been waiting on him to contact him and let him know the status of his mission. **"I took Hank home to rest a while ago. It is getting quite late. No one will be upset with you if you come home to go into stasis for the night."**

**"Thank you. I will not be long. It is close to 1am, he cannot stay out much longer."**

**"Good Luck."**

He nods and makes his way out of the club. Gavin Reed is walking and has made quite a gap in a short amount of time. The alpha puts his head down and follows, trying to maintain that distance. He follows for quite some time before Gavin makes his way into another club. The android frowns and follows him in. Five minutes later the omega leaves. Gavin continues to do this strange behavior all night. The omega walks into every club he sees, looks around for a moment and leaves. Once he runs out of clubs he makes his way to walking into bars. The amount of danger the omega is putting himself in is quite sickening. It makes the alpha inside him scream. He suddenly has an understanding of what the Lieutenant goes through on a daily basis. How did the man deal with this?

It is 3am when Gavin is finally denied entry to a bar. The bar is a shady bar with an alleyway entrance complete with a even more shady looking bouncer. The shifty looking bar had been the final straw for the alpha. If the omega would go in there he would have had to made an excuse to enter. This omega really thought he was invincible. 

"You ain't allowed in here without an alpha, shorty."

"No shit, my alphas in there waiting on me."

The bouncer at the door laughs, "You ain't go no alpha." The alpha points to Reed's face, "You're a mangled mess. All you are is someone's side piece. Sorry kid, but you're being used."

Gavin growls, baring his canines, "Listen here you piece of shit-"

"There you are!" The android makes his way down the alleyway, "I am so sorry. I know I told you I was inside, but I got distracted. You worried me when I could not find you."

The omega blinks before catching on, "Oh! Well i'm sorry, alpha. It will not happen again. I will try and stay closer from now on."

He smiles and offers his arm to him, "Good, now shall we go in?"

Gavin slowly takes the androids arm. The action is slow and cautious as if the android might bite him. The bouncer looks between the two before shaking his head and opening the door. He walks Gavin inside and waits until the door shuts behind them before leaning down and speaking quietly.

"Why would you ever want to enter this place?'

"Shut up, you're ruining my concentration," The omega is looking around the room, observing the people in the bar.

"May I ask what you are looking for?"

The omega hesitates before finally admitting, "An android with a neck tattoo."

The alpha blinks taking in this information. Gavin had been searching all night for a android with a neck tattoo? Tattoos were a certainly a rare thing for a android to have. Most did not like the idea of permanently altering themselves. Quickly he scans the room identifying all the androids in the bar. It takes him less than thirty seconds to do so.

"There are androids in this bar, but none baring neck tattoos."

Gavin looks upset by this news, "Are you sure?"

"Very, now may we please get you out of this place?"

The omega hesitates, looking around the bar one last time before nodding and looking down. They exit the bar and walk out of the alleyway in complete silence.

"Did you follow me here?"

"Do not be absurd. I simply saw you from across the street and I panicked. That place is not a nice place for anyone to be."

"Okay then smart guy answer this, why the fuck are you out walking at three in the fucking morning?"

"I let out my dog to do its business. I live in the apartments over there," he points to the brick apartments across the street.

That seems to calm Reed's nerves. He can smell the omegas scent becoming more at ease. 

"Oh, "Gavin says, looking at him now," Thank you for helping me....again."

"You are quite welcome. Though if I am being honest I did it for my own peace of mind as much as your benefit."

That earns the alpha a small smile. It makes all the time he spent following the omega around worth it. Gavin is quite the sight when he isn't scowling.

"You're a fucking piece of work. You know that?"

"Actually, yes I am aware that I am a very advanced piece of work produced by the very brilliant minds at Cyberlife."

The omega snorts, letting out a laugh now. Something warms booms in his chest and for a moment he wants to panic. He calms his nerves and focuses on the sight of Gavin laughing. 

"You're alright, tin-man."

"Such high praise."

The omega goes back to smiling slightly, he looks nervous, rubbing his wrist like he wants to say something. The action catches the alphas eye making him look down at the omegas hands. For the first time that night he notices the omega is wearing a bracelet. The android observes that the bracelet is one of pink pearls. He can also see a small silver charm on the bracelet peaking out from the sleeve of the omegas leather jacket. It is odd and looks like it does not belong. He makes a note of it to save away for later.

Gavin is looking up at him to speak again when a taxi stops at the front of the alleyway where the two are standing. Gavin groans loudly hiding behind him now. The android blinks confused and watches as none of than the Elijah Kamski's secretary gets out. 

"Where have you been!?," the blonde is a raging ball of fury as she hisses at the omega, "Elijah is panicking! _I_ am panicking! You need to come with me this instant!"

The omega groans, "But i'm doing something, Chole."

Chloe is a beta android, but her presence is quite intimidating as she places her hands on her hips. "You're darn right you are. You're coming home with me! Now get in." she orders, her heels clicking with purpose as she gets back in the taxi and slams the door. The taxi sits idle waiting.

The alpha and omega share a look with one another.

"I...gotta go." Gavin says taking a step forward. "Thanks again for your help tin-man."

"Richard," the android says coming up with the name on the spot, "My name is Richard."

He nods, "Okay. Thanks, _Richard._

The omega then turns walking towards the taxi.

"I do not believe I got your name." the alpha calls out.

Gavin opens the door and turns looking back at the android.

"Oh me?" He scoffs, "I'm mother fucking Beyonce. It's been real, Richie." the omega wiggles his fingers at him, "Goodnight," 

"Richard" watches the omega as he smiles and slides into the taxi. He continues to stand there, watching as the taxi fades into the distance. 

**"Connor,"** he calls out to his brother, **"Is there a way you could come get me? I am quite far from home."** he then sends his brother his location.

**"How did you manage to make it all the way over there?"**

**"I walked. Do not worry. I will explain everything I have found out tomorrow."**

**"Did anything good come from this?**

**"Actually yes, I have met Beyonce."**

**"Who is that?"**

**"I do not know."**

********  


The next morning the Rk900 actually sleeps in for once, trying to make up for the lost hours of stasis mode from following Gavin Reed around well into the next day. It surprises Connor when he wakes up and sees his brother still in bed, but he doesn't move to wake him. He deserves the rest from working so hard last night. Instead he takes to the kitchen and starts breakfast for Hank. His alpha usually throws a fit when he makes him breakfast, but eats it anyway. The older alpha doesn't like it when he thinks he is pushing Connor into the role of a housewife. He has told the omega many times before he is more than that, but Connor makes him breakfast anyway. He enjoys taking care of Hank. The man's new found health is because of all the hard work the omega has put into him. Hank has lost weight and gained more muscle mass. His heart is beating more steady and his blood pressure is down. To say Connor is quite proud of his work would be an understatement. He could care less what Hank looked like. His main goal was to get Hank to feel better about his self both health wise and physically.

As he starts to cook the eggs Hank grumbles, shuffling into the kitchen. The alpha plops down at the kitchen and props his head up with one hand.

"Smells good," he yawns,"You're too good to me, Con."

The omega smiles, "How do you know this isn't for Sumo?"

Hank gives out a snort of laughter, "I don't, but that wouldn't surprise me." he then looks over at the Saint Bernard sitting quietly on the floor by the kitchen table and smiles, "But you'd sneak me scarps wouldn't ya, boy? I mean it's only right we got each others backs."

Connor walks over and sits the plate down in front of the Lieutenant. He then slides into his lap and nuzzles into his neck. Hank smiles and wraps an arm around him, his hand ghosting down the omega's leg rubbing his thigh.

"You better not be feeding him scraps," Connor wraps his arms around his alphas neck, "He is on a very strict diet. You heard what he vet said. He needs to loose a couple pounds to be in peak physical condition."

"I beginning to think you're calling is a fitness trainer and not homicide detective."

The omega pulls away to look at his alpha and pout, "Is it wrong to want you both to live longer?" 

Hank winces. His age was a sore subject for them both. The longer he lived the more the longer he could keep Connor happy, "Shit, now I feel bad," he then looks to his dog. "Sorry buddy but this alliance is over. Eat your pricey dog food."

Connor continues to sit on his alphas lap, his head laying on his chest as Hank eats his eggs and toast. They sit in a comfortable silence. The scene is almost domestic and Connor closes his eyes cherishing it. He quite loves these moments.

Eventually, Hank finishes his plate and the two wash dishes together. Well, Connor washes them, Hank dries. It is the least he can do for him after he has cooked his food. They finish washing the plate when the RK900 walks in. 

Connor turns smiling to his brother,"Well, good morning. How did you like club hopping?"

"Club hopping?" Hank asks smiling a bit, "Is that what you did last night? My God, 900 you're out of control. I think we need to set a curfew."

The android fixes the the cuffs of his jacket, looking unimpressed with Hank's attempt at humor, "I believe it is my turn to say _You're not my real dad_ , is it not?"

Hank lifts his mug sipping his coffee, "You're sassy today."

"He's sassy everyday," Connor informs him, "He just doesn't express it much." he then smiles at his younger brother, "You're in a good mood aren't you? You'd have to be if you want to tease people."

"I believe I am. Last night I made small progress and it has made me quite joyful." 

Hank nods, "Well you'll have all the time in the world to tell us about it today at work. I've told Perkins we're talking you shopping early today. He wants to know if there is anything you need for you cover."

"Yes. I require an apartment and a dog."

"Shit," Hank laughs, " why not ask for a Harley while you are at it."

The android blinks. He knows the Lieutenant is being humorous but that does sound like something Gavin might enjoy. The omega is into reckless behavior and what better way to bond over it than with something dangerous.

"That is a wonderful idea."

"Seriously? Then how about two Harleys?"

Connor frowns, "The only way I would allow you to get something so dangerous would be if you promised to drive it ten miles an hour no matter where you went."

"What If I promised to drive it twenty miles and hour everywhere and you get to tag along?"

"Get a side cart for Sumo and I might consider it."

"As if I'd get a bike without a side cart for Sumo."

Connor and the Lieutenant share a good laugh. The Rk900 smiles a bit watching them. He can be quite envious of the two at times. They both feel so much for one another. The alpha in him wants that. Wants someone to feel for and protect. He doesn't know when he started to let himself be fueled by such a need, but it had to be as of recent. The RK900 was always proud of his ability to detach himself from emotion and not be overwhelmed. The new found need for it makes him think. Maybe he has felt it all along and repressed it. Or maybe it came to the surface when the omega took his arm last night as they walked into the bar. The touch was blocked by their jackets, but he could still feel the warmth of the other as he held on to his arm. The thought replaying over in his head makes him shiver slightly.

Connor frowns at his brother, "Are you alright?"

"Of course, I am just...."

_Touch starved..._

"Anxious to start the day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you guys know this will probably be more than a seven chapter fic. I hadn't really planned to get his far. Thank you all so much again for liking this. I hope this chapter has met your hopes for this story. Please let me know if anything major is wrong with the writing. I am not very good at it and am kind of practicing as I write this.


	3. Guilty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am so so sorry for how long this took. I tried to make it longer than my usual. I've been busy with school so this was put on the back burner for a couple days. Also THANK YOU SO MUCH for all your comments and kudos. I read them all and I appreciate them all. Any comments to improve my writing is also appreciated.

The android doesn't see Gavin again until a week later. It doesn't surprise anyone though. They had expected Elijah to react in such a way after what Gavin had done that night.

"So,Elijah has grounded him like a child?"

"Can't say I blame the man after the shit he pulled that night."

Connor turns to the lieutenant, frown painted on his face,"While I do agree that should not have putting himself in such an amount of danger, I do not see how grounding him is the right thing to do. I am also disappointed you think that is an appropriate action to take."

"I am not saying it's appropriate. I'm saying that the guys probably pissed," the older man scratches the back of his head,"Think about it. He goes missing and stays gone until three in the fucking morning. His brother was probably worried to death. I mean, come on Connor, we've both seen what happens to unmated omeges that wounder around at night."

The room becomes quiet after that. Connor looks as if he wants to argue the lieutenants reasoning, but doesn't. He knows deep down his mate is right. Unmated omegas that wonder at night often show up the next day broken or sadly sometimes they do not show up at all.

The Rk900 sits quietly at his desk , listening to pieces of the conversation,"I do not care how is to be punished. I am just upset that it's hindering our progress."

"Yeah, it's aggravating sitting here everyday with Perkins of all people."

"Maybe things would be better if you didn't try and fight him every time you pass one another?", the Rk900 suggests.

"Are you suggesting I try and bury the hatchet with him?"

"Is 'bury the hatchet' a way of saying you wish to reconcile with someone?"

"Yup,"Hank says leaning back in his chair.

"Then you should bury many hatchets with Perkins."

Connor smiles a bit at the two and gets up off the edge of Hank's desk. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Perkins approaching at a fast pace.

"Perkins is coming. It looks like he has something."

Hank and the Rk900 perk up a bit watching as the FBI agent makes his way over to them.

"We finally got movement," he informs the trio, "Reed is walking around aimlessly again. Get your tall ass out there," he then tosses the RK900 a wallet and a set of keys, "The bike you requested is in the parking lot and your new ID is in the wallet. I'm sending you all the last seen location of the omega. Let's try and a get a little more info and catch this bitch this time, okay?"

Connor tenses and his younger brother places a hand on his to shoulder to calm him. He takes his hand back when Perkins leaves the room.

"It is like he wants him to be guilty. His opinion is quite bias."

"As is yours. You should remember Reed could quite possibly be a murder. You are allowing yourself to feel empathy for what he is going through because you are both omegas."

"I feel empathy, yes, but I also cannot stand to see Perkins allow his own warped views fuel this case. What if we can't find anything and Reed happens to be innocent? Do you think Perkins will allow it to just be? He will find something outrageous to try and justify what he thinks."

"Well then it is a good thing that the three of us are on this case as well. We can keep Perkins in his place." he motions to Hank, "I am sure the lieutenant can attest to how easy it is to put the alpha in his place. Can you not?"

"His bones are brittle. You can tell he doesn't drink his milk."

Connor tries to hide a smile. He takes a breath and looks serious again. "Stop trying to make me laugh."

"We are not trying. We are succeeding," the Rk900 says, opening his wallet and looking at his ID.

The lieutenant leans over squinting at the ID, examining it, "You named yourself Richard?"

"Yes, It was all I could think of at the moment."

"It suites you."

"Are you suggesting I keep the name?"

"I mean it would be nice to name you something other than fucking, Rk900. It is a mouthful."

"He has a point, " Connor pipes in, "And it does suite you."

"Fine, I will think about keeping the name when this is over."

His mind flashes back to that night to Gavin Reed's sinister looking smile painting his face as he waved goodbye to him. _It's been real, Richie._

Richard unconsciously swallows and pockets his new wallet in his back pocket. He glances down as his phone lets out a high pitched ping. 

"I have Reeds location. I will be heading out now. Wish me luck."

"You got this, Richard."

The android smiles, "Thank you lieutenant."

Connor smiles at him and he in return gives his brother a quick nod before walking out of the room. He makes his way to the parking lot, his eyes instantly land on a very sleek, black cobra speedster motorcycle. It was quite an old model, but he can't complain. Given the location he chose to pretend to live it was clear he needed to look like he didn't make money.

He got on the bike slowly, getting a feel for it. There the android sat a moment trying to analyze how he felt when sitting on the bike.

It felt...nice

The bike was heavy and clunky and when placed he the key in the ignition, starting up the the old bike he could hear it was also very loud. In one swift movement he kicked back the kickstand and took off with a jolt. He entertained the thought of taking it slowly and trying to get use to it, but once he felt the power behind the old bike he decided against it. He was the fastest learning creature on the planet at the moment. Figuring things out on the spot was what he was made for. Revving the engine he turned the sharp corner of the parking garage and darted down the street.

Riding the bike felt absolutely amazing. The old bike could take turns almost as well as the newer model though It wasn't as smooth as a ride for sure, but he liked that about it. The bike almost felt like an extension of his body from the way it moved so well with him. The vibrations shooting through his hands and legs reminded him how powerful the machine was that he was riding and it was quite exhilarating. The android swerved through traffic, passing cars and catching lights.

The light ahead of him turns a dull yellow and the android gets an idea. To catch the light on yellow would be a fun little challenge. The android smiled, and kicked up the speed to try and catch it. When he realizes he wouldn't make it in time he hits the breaks hard, the back tire lifting a bit as it came to a halt.

"Jesus Christ," he hears a voice shout from the sidewalk, "At least put on a helmet if you're gonna be all bad ass, Richie."

Looking over he sees none other than Gavin Reed. He is a mile from his given location , meaning the omega is moving quite fast. Pulling over to the side he turns off his bike. Reed raises a brow at him for doing so and crosses his arms. 

"I see you remember my name."

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"Am I ever going to know yours?"

The omega scoffs, "You're really going to pull that old scheme? I know you know who I am. There is no way you can't."

Richard blinks, playing dumb, "I am sorry, but I am afraid I do not watch much TV. Are you an actor?"

Gavin blinks, "No..no I.." he looks at the android frowning, "You really don't know who I am?"

Gavin's voice is small and almost hopeful. It makes the android feel guilty. He has to remind himself the omega could possibly be a murderer.

"Yes,"he lies. "I really have no clue who you are."

"Oh," the omega trails off and walks closer to him now, "I'm Gavin."

"Gavin," the android says testing out the name. "It suites you better than Beyonce."

"Yeah I guess it does." the omegas lip curls up into a small smile, "Sorry for being a dick to you that night, I guess."

"You guess?"

"That's the best apology you're going to get out of me."

"Then I shall take it. Apology accepted it. Though I was never upset with you to begin with so it was unnecessary."

"Whatever you say, " the omega looks down at his wrist and this time Richard sees something new. A small black watch is secured around his right wrist that wasn't there before. The android chances a glance at his other wrist and confirms that he is still wearing the pink bracelet from their last encounter. 

"That is a nice watch, "he comments, "It looks very fashionable."

The omega rolls his eyes, "If I could get the damn thing off I would give it to you."

"What do you mean? It is stuck?"

"No it's locked onto me. This is my fucking punishment for taking off all night."

"Your family glued a watch to your wrist as punishment? That is quite odd."

"It's not glued, smartass it's locked. I can't take it off until I get home and then it pops off." the omega rubs the back of his neck looking embarrassed, "My brother he made it. It...tracks my location and also reminds me of my new curfew."

The omegas face is a bright red. He is not only embarrassed, he is humiliated.

_So,Elijah has grounded him like a child?_

"I'm sorry. He shouldn't do such things to you. That is a bit too much."

Gavin laughs, "Ya fucking think so? Every alpha would disagree with you."

"Well, I do not approve of you being out so late AND at bars, but I would not force such harsh punishments on you. You are not a child after all."

"Try telling Eli that."

"How would I go about that? Should I try calling him?"

The omega laughs and the androids gut does a flip, "You're crazy, you know that?"

"I do not think crazy people are self aware."

"I think you have a p-" the omega jumps when the watch around his wrist starts beeping loudly. The beep pierces his own ears so he knows the omegas are probably suffering. Gavin quickly presses the button the watch and groans. "This fucking thing!"

"Why did it beep?"

"I am supposed to eat something. It's a reminder and it fucking knows when I don't follow through." the omega glares at the watch that is currently ruining his life.

Richard blinks at the omega as he slowly lets the words sink in. Elijah Kamski is the worlds most brilliant mind. Making such a watch probably took him less than an hour. It was a shame it would only take him a couple seconds to destroy it.

"Give me your hand."

Gavin frowns and slowly extends his hand to the alpha. Richard almost wants to chastise the omega for being too trusting, but he keeps his mouth shut. With one simple tug, the watch snaps. Richard then slowly hands it over to a very astonished looking Gavin. The omega snatches it back and turns around quickly tossing the watch into the field next to them.

"Yes!" Reed shouts as he jumps up and down with excitement."FUCKING YES!"

Richard cannot help but smile, the emotion the omega is displaying is quite contagious.

"You are fucking awesome, Richie!"

"Oh? I thought I was just alright?"

"You know what I fucking mean." The omega puts his fist in the air and brings it down quickly, "Fuck yes!"

Richard cannot help himself as he laughs at the continued celebrations. "What was that?"

"It was a fist pump."

"It was quite ridiculous."

"Oh fuck off, It was not."

"I do not believe I can fuck off. I have done something for you and now I have a favor to ask."

The omega stills, stopping his celebrations, "Oh?" he eyes the alpha.

"You have not ate, correct? Perhaps you would let me feed you?"

"You wanna take me out to eat?"

"I believe that is what I asked, yes." he reaches to the back of his bike and pulls out the helmet he was supposed to be wearing, "I will even let you pick what you get to eat."

"Oh my. You're too progressive for me, alpha." He then catches the helmet that is tossed to him and puts it on.

"What can I say, I do not follow the social norm."

The omega barks out another laugh and the android gut flips yet again. He needs to stop letting himself be over whelmed with emotions from this omega. This mission requires focus and no attachments. He needs to stop. Whatever focus he tries to retain goes out the window the moment the omega gets on the bike. He is not prepared for the fire that shoots through his body when the omega presses against his back. He tries to simulate breathing to calm his nerves, but it is of no use when the omega wraps his arms around him. The android doesn't know how to handle the way his body is reacting and he is starting to panic. He thinks of the only thing he can do and brings the bike to life, the vibrations coursing through their bodies as they dart off into the street. The omega yelps at the sudden exit, but doesn't complain. He instead holds on tighter and lets out a yell of approval.

"Turn left!" the omega shouts in his ear, "We're getting burritos!"

The omega whines as the alpha takes a sharp left turn. He screeches to a halt in front of the food cart Gavin has chosen.

"We gotta work on your breaking." Gavin says getting off the bike and taking off the helmet.

Reed then makes his way over to the truck and smiles making small talk with the cook.

"Vennie!" the omega yells.

"Hey Gav!, " the man at the truck says, happy to see him. The man was an older looking alpha. Grey hairs peppering his brown hair,"Eli finally let you loose again?"

"Yeah, if you can fucking believe it. Can I have the usual please?"

"Of course Gav," he says and then catches sight of the android. He eyes Richard who has taken to leaning on his bike, "You make a friend?"

"Something like that."

"Gavin, "the alpha starts, his tone fatherly, "Don't do anything that would upset your brother, you hear?"

"It's not like THAT."

"Sure it ain't."

Gavin sighs and gets out his wallet to pay. As he goes to get out his money a firm hand stops him. The omega jumps seeing the alpha has made his way from the bike over to him.

"I offered to take you out to eat, meaning I pay for it."

"It's nothing. I can get this."

"I am not saying you cannot. I just do not wish to be rude," the alpha slides money to the man at the counter. The alpha eyes him before giving him a nod and fetching his change.

The omegas face lights up a bright red, "You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to."

"It was just a fucking burrito."

"Then it isn't a big deal."

The cook hands Gavin his food and drink and then turns giving Richard his change. The two make their way over to one of the tables close by and Gavin sits down and begins to go to town on his food.

"So," the omega starts his mouth full of food, "you really live in that part of town?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Do you not know who lives in that part of town?"

"I do not know what you mean."

"Bro that part of town is nothing but druggies and dealers. It's shady as fuck."

Richard takes note that Gavin may know locations of drug dealers, but does not comment on it. After all it could just be common knowledge to avoid that part of the city.

"The housing there is more affordable. My kind cannot be picky when it comes to shelter."

Androids were often denied housing and basic necessities. Having a house and being an android was a social status at this point. If an android was living in a house and not the shelter Jericho had been converted into then they were doing very well.

"Oh shit, I didn't think about that. I'm sorry."

"It is quite alright. You are forgiven once again."

Gavin smiles at that and finishes his meal in silence. The omega looks up at him and then back down to his hand before he starts rubbing his wrist, his hand touching the bracelet. The alpha notes that this has to be a nervous tick of some sort.

"Look, hanging out with you has been really really fun, but I gotta go."

"Where to? I can drive you there."

"It's not a specific location."

"Still looking for your android, I see."

"It's not my-" the omega squeezes his wrist, holding onto the bracelet tighter, "He's not my android. But, yes I am looking for him."

Interesting reaction.

"Allow me to join you then. I will come with you to these places. It will be smoother if I do."

"Why would you...do that?"

"I am worried for your safety. I would not be able to live with myself if you were to turn up missing."

The omega flinches.

Another interesting reaction.

"I'm going to be doing this all day. You really wanna waste your day looking in bars with me?"

"I have always dreamed of doing an intense game of 'Where's Waldo' at this point you'd be doing me a favor."

Gavin laughs, his uneasiness leaving his body as he does, "You're alright, alpha."

"So you say."

He once again tries to ignore his gut as he smiles back at the omega across from him.

True to his word, Gavin makes him walk into bar after bar, club after club. The android has never done so much scanning in his entire short life. He guesses he could pretend to look for this elusive android. Maybe they could leave faster and move on, but something inside of him makes him want to give it his all to help this omega. He scans every android he can. At one point he asks if he knows more about what this android looks like only for Gavin to look at him frowning.

"I don't know. I've never seen him before. ...I was just told what he looks like."

"And all this person told you is they are android with a neck tattoo? May I ask why we are searching for this person?"

"No." Gavin says simply before turning back to his search.

It makes the alpha grit his teeth in annoyance, but he doesn't push for more. They search the entire night until one in the morning. When they hop back on bike he doesn't go to the next bar like they are supposed to. Instead he takes the omega to a near by park.

"What are you doing? We gotta get a move on."

"We are taking a break. You need it." he turns off the bike and offers his hand to help the omega.

Gavin sighs and takes off the helmet, sitting it on the bike. He ignores the hand reached out to him and gets off the bike. Richard shakes his head a bit and walks over to the nearby park bench sitting down. Slowly the omega follows and plops down beside him.

"You should rest and continue your search tomorrow. I have no doubt your brother is going to be extremely worried about your well being."

"He's probably flipping his shit as we speak."

"Why are you doing this then? Why is this android so important?"

"What's wrong,Richie? You jealous?"

"Extremely. What tattoo would I require to have random omegas go in search of me? I'm thinking something tribal."

Gavin snorts laughing. He looks down trying to hide it and failing greatly,"I wish you would fucking stop."

"Stop what?"

"Making me laugh," the omega looks up at him moving his hand on the bench closer. The alpha becomes too aware of how close their hands are to touching, but he keeps his eyes trained on the omega, "It makes me feel..." the omega trails off looking down.

"Feel?"

"Guilty."

Gavin then pulls away facing frontwards, his hands in his lap now. He looks up to the moon in front of them as if in deep thought. Something like dread is building up inside the alpha.

 _Oh Gavin,_ the alpha thinks, _what have you done?_

"Why would you feel such a way? Is it because you are worrying your brother?"

"No," the omega says and leaves it at that as he stares up at the night sky.

The two sit in silence for the next ten minutes. Richard secretly hopes the omega will open up more to him, but he doesn't bet on it happening. So he just...sits. When the omega finally looks over to him it's a relief. He did not realize how worried he was becoming.

"Do you think-"

A black car slides quickly into the vacant lot across the park and comes to a abrupt halt. The omega stiffens and Richard can already tell Gavin knows this car.

"Is it the android from our last adventure?"

"Fuck, no. It's worse."

Slowly a figure steps out of the car and walks out to the front, becoming silhouetted by the beam of the headlights. When he starts to walk forward the android can finally make out who this person it. The figure is the alpha himself. Elijah Kamski.

Gavin was right. This is a lot worse.

"Gavin. "the alpha barks walking across the park, getting closer, "I swear to God, you pull the craziest shit!"

The omega stands now, puffing his chest, "I told you what I was doing."

"And I told you NO. That you aren't allowed to do it. No means no, Gavin. Do you not understand how panicked I was when I found the watch snapped off in the middle of some field? I thought someone took you!" the alpha then looks over, noticing the Rk900 sitting on the park bench. A flash of emotions go over the alphas face within a span of seconds. Shock, confusion and finally anger. "Who is this?"

"His name is Richard."

"He can introduce himself, Gavin."

"Oh come on Eli, don't do this shit."

The android stands, "It is quite alright, Gavin. " he then extends his hand to the alpha in front of him, "My name is Richard. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Elijah eyes his hand before choosing to ignore it. He turns to his brother. "We are going home. NOW. And then we are going to have another long talk." the alpha then storms off in a huff walking back to his car. The android Chloe is there as well, but she is standing by the passenger side door, watching patiently.

"I'm sorry about him," Gavin says, "He can be a dick."

"It is alright. I understand where his anger is coming from."

The omega turns and takes a couple steps to leave. He stops suddenly, turning back to the alpha, "Um, thank you again. For helping me with this."

"It is my pleasure, Gavin. If you ever need help, please do not hesitate to find me."

The omega stares at him a moment before walking back over quickly. Richard thinks for a moment that the Gavin is about to tell him something important. The way Gavin lifts his hand and leans close as if to whisper something in his ear allows him to believe such a thing. It is quite shocking however when instead he feels soft lips on his cheek. It's a quick peck and it is over too quickly, but is enough to set his entire body on fire once again for the second time that night. No doubt his LED is blinking a bright yellow.

"Gavin!" he hears the alpha across the parking lot hiss.

"Get off my dick, Eli! I'm saying goodbye!" he looks back up to the android alpha. "My number is 313-578-6578. Don't fucking forget it okay?" he then turns, darting off, practically sprinting to the car.

He can do nothing, but watch as the omega runs to the passenger side of the car where Chloe is waiting with the door open for him. She closes the door for him and gets into the backseat. Slowly, the androids eyes drift away from the passenger side of the car to the drivers, accidentally making eye contact with Elijah Kamski. The expression on his face is not one of anger, but one of deep thought. Elijah Kamski is studying him. Richard then decides he would rather the alpha be mad with him. If Elijah was mad with him he could at least predict what was coming. The calm look on the alphas face is very unnerving. He can only imagine that the alpha is coming up with different ways to dismantle him. He swallows and gives the man a small wave. Kamski scoffs and rolls his eyes at him before getting into the car and driving off.

Richard reaches a hand to his cheek where the omega had kissed him and watches the car fade out of sight. The alpha sighs deeply. His first kiss had been with a murder suspect. Maybe he would keep this last part of the night to himself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kisses for everyone.


	4. Compromised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is kind of late. I have two exams I need to study for still and I've been swamped with homework. Forgive meh. T^T also thank you all so much for all the kudos and comments! You are so nice to me.

_"It makes me feel."_

_"Feel?"_

_"Guilty."_

Richard sits in the darkened room watching his memories from his night with Gavin play on the screen in front of them. The android looks down afterwards. He cannot help but feel guilty as well. The omega had opened up to him and was going to pay for it. This wasn't a confession, but it was enough for the focus of the investigation to primarily be on Reed. Though Richard had a feeling Perkins would have focused on the omega regardless of if he turned in this video or not. The more he thinks about it the more he sees that the FBI agent is kind of obsessed with the omega. It makes him wonder at times.

"I can't believe it, "Perkins says from the back of the room as he pauses the video, "Fucking, Kamski ruined everything."

The Lieutenant frowns at the screen, "How the fuck did he find you both? You were in a park in the middle of nowhere. That's odd, don't you think?"

Connor frowns thinking it over, his head tilted slightly, "Maybe he asked around? I know it sounds like a primitive way of searching, but unless he installed a tracking device in his brother I doubt he found him any other way."

Hank shrugs, "I wouldn't put it past him."

"Neither would I."

Richard completely agrees with his older brother. After the incident with the watch it was clear Elijah was some kind of control freak.

Perkins makes his way to the front of the room, making sure to take the long way around to avoid being anywhere near Hank. It is quite amusing how Perkins pretended he wasn't afraid of the older alpha. He talked a big game and then goes and does something like now. Hank chuckles and crosses his arms. Perkins scowls at the Lieutenant. The two androids sigh and stand in between them.

"I'm not gonna do anything."

Connor frowns, "Why do I not believe you?"

"Perkins is the one starting shit."

"You're provoking him by laughing at him for being timid around you."

"I am not being timid around that fucking fossil!"

"Raise your voice at my mate again and maybe you'll be in the ground just like a fossil."

Perkins grits his teeth, "Working with you all is a fucking nightmare."

Richard steps in front of the Lieutenant and Connor, "Perkins we all want to end this mission as soon as possible. Please just step back and we will talk to the lieutenant."

"What did I do?"

"Hank," Connor says his tone warning,"Drop it."

Hank frowns becoming quiet and crosses his arms.

Perkins scoffs, "You let you omega boss you around like that Anderson no ones going to respect you." he then leaves, having had the last word.

The lieutenant frowns, "Fuck that guy."

Connor huffs and crosses his arms, "Why must you always try and start fights with him?"

"I didn't mean to. It's just so easy to rile him up. Everything I do pisses him off."

Richard shook his head at the two, "I will take my leave. I need to set up my apartment and try and establish connection again with Gavin Reed again."

"Good luck, Richard. We'll be here bickering."

"Hank, I am not bickering at you. I'm trying to help you not loose your job over someone like Perkins."

The younger android exits quietly, letting the two continue to bicker. He has work to do and being a referee for those two would takes hours. The android leaves work and drives to his new 'home'. It's a very small apartment next to the bar he had approached Gavin at that fateful night. Its a one room apartment and when he says one room he means one room. Everything is connected in the small apartment. The small kitchen opens up to a slightly larger living area that has to double as the living room and bed room. Finally in the back there was a tiny door that leads to the very small bathroom. This was indeed a poor mans home, but he really thought it was cozy. The apartment had been furnished with very little, but that was fine. He had a T.V and a used looking tan couch that shared the same space as his sleeping area. His bed was a simple small cot that sat off over to the corner by the only window. By his cot was a small second hand dresser. He didn't really need much else but a bed to enter stasis on so it what he had was more than enough. All that was missing was the dog he had lied about having.

**"I am going to get a dog. When you and your mate are done arguing you may come see it."**

He doesn't get a response from his brother until an hour later. He was starting to worry. Usually his brother is quick to respond.

**"I would love to come see your dog...and we were done fighting. We made up."**

**"You were having sex. Aren't you at work?"**

**"What makes you think we were having sex?"**

**"You took an hour to respond. You never take more than a couple minutes."**

**"Fine, we had sex, but not at work. Are you happy? You are always right."**

**"I am always correct. Now come see this dog."**

**"Okay. Don't send me pictures of it yet. I want to see it in person first."**

He shook his head at his brother's request and went to setting up the area for the small dog he had adopted from the local animal shelter. The small tan Corgi hobbled around the small apartment, looking at his new home with wide eyed wonder. He tried to pick a dog Connor and Sumo would probably enjoy after all of this. The dog had been bought as part of his cover, but that did not mean he could simply toss him away afterwards. He had no doubt Connor would be happy for the excuse to keep another dog.

Time passed slowly as he watched the dog and waited for his brother and mate to arrive. A knock on the door made the little dog go in circles with excitement. Richard smiled a bit and opened the door.

"Nice of you to finally arrive." he said as his brother and the lieutenant walked in.

"We really shouldn't even be here. We could blow your cover, but of course you bribe your brother with the dog."

Connor pushed past the lieutenant and smiled kneeling down to pet the small bundle of energy hobbling around the room. He then stopped looking at the dog a bit shocked. "What happened to his leg?"

"Oh that, " Richard said bending down and petting the dog. "He was born without the front right one. It was a birth defect from what I was told. I made sure to adopt from a local shelter. The dog came from a breeder who could not sell him as is."

"Oh," Connor frowns deeply, scooping up the dog,"People can be so cruel."

The lieutenant nods agreeing with him, "Yeah, they can be all kinds of fucked up, but it turned out for the best. He's in a nice home now."

"So you are saying it was fate then?" Richard asks, looking at his brother hold his dog.

"I guess I am."

"I do not believe in such things."

"What is it then, if not fate?"

"A series of unfortunate events leading to this exact moment."

"That sounds like another way of saying fate."

"It is not."

Connor shakes his head, "Okay you two, knock it off." he then nuzzled into the dogs fur, "This little one can hear you."

Richard smiles a bit, "How terrible of me to pick a fight in front of the dog."

"He's precious and impressionable."

"I do not doubt either of those things."

The older brother sits the dog down and watches as he runs a few brisk tight circles before falling forward. Connor smiles, "Maybe Sumo and him will get along? I should bring him over."

"I would enjoy that, but sadly I can only allow this one visit. You two coming over periodically could possibly blow my cover."

Hank nods, "I figured as much. You get into contact with Reed yet?"

"No,not yet, but I do plan to soon."

"Oh, that's right. He gave you his number didn't he, you Casanova."

The androids face turns a light shade of blue, "I am no such thing. It was given to me because I am making myself to appear seemingly selfless. He sees me as a benefit to get what he wants."

Hank shrugs, "I wouldn't sell yourself short is all i'm sayin'."

Connor nods in agreement, "You could get an omega easily. I just wouldn't go for Gavin Reed. I mean...well not at the moment. If this all turns out okay there would be nothing stopping you."

Hank scoffs, "Other than his crazy ass brother."

"Yes, other than that."

Richard sighs, "Can we be done with this conversation? I know when I am being used. It is obvious Reed's intentions are to find this android."

"I am looking into this android, but the results I am coming up with are not helpful. Apparently androids who get tattoos can easily have them removed now. There are many new android modification companies now because of the revolution. One of the main competitors of Cyberlife has a lot of in depth repair kits for androids who regret modifications."

"So Elijah Kamski finally has competition. Is there anyway to figure out who?"

"Quite easily, yes. Do you think that has something to do with the missing omegas?"

"The girls' father has been known to buy anything that has the potential to make money. Over the past couple years he has made compulsive purchases such as restaurants and small tech companies. Only a few have actually paid off. What if he bought one of these modification companies and it actually did well? Having two daughters go missing would be a good distraction to try and sabotage a company."

"That would require the parents to actually care deeply for their children. The parents did not even know of their children missing. The younger sister Betty reported it. Also, as far as Hank and I have seen, neither parent seems to be too bothered by the daughters vanishing."

"They had a habit of walking off and returning. Maybe they suspect they will come back? Richard's LED spun a light yellow, "I need to look over the reports."

"You haven't been given them yet?"

"No, have you?"

"No, I assumed Perkins gave them to you. I was given the basic information, but with a high profile case like this there should be more."

Hank sighs, "Fucking prick must not want us to see something."

Richard nods, crossing his arms. "That would seem the correct assumption. Is there anyway we can retrieve these files?"

"You could always use the backdoor into the FBI data base," Connor suggests, " but you run the risk of getting in trouble."

"That is why I wish to use it as a last resort."

The lieutenant rubbed his beard in thought, "I'll go ask Fowler to talk to Perkins. If it comes from him he will probably give in easier."

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

"Don't thank me just yet."

Connor nods, "We will do everything on our end to make sure you have everything you need in order to know how you should proceed."

"All I can do is try and make contact with Gavin once again and get more information from him. So far it's information that can only be used against him, but I am certain things are not what they appear."

Hank frowns, "What makes you so certain?"

"I have a feeling..."

He expects the two to laugh at his answer. The android himself knows it is ridiculous and would probably say so if the shoe was on the other foot. To have a feeling about something is not a good reason to shift an entire investigation. The two just nod in response seeming to understand.

Connor kneels down petting the neglected corgi, "I have a feeling as well. Something is missing. Hank and I will dig deeper into this. Until then we will leave you to your job."

"Yeah, lover boy." Hank nudged his arm, "Get textin'"

"I suggest you get a real phone as well. It's unsettling to humans when we close our eyes and message."

"You fuckin' smile at everything. It's just creepy to watch you have a conversation in your head."

Richard smiles at the two, "Thank you for your helpful information. I will keep in mind."

Connor smiles and lieutenant is gracious enough to remind him they need to get to work. Being finally left alone he filled his new dog's bowl and sat down on the couch. Taking a deep breath he finally decided to message Gavin.

**"This is Richard. I hope you are doing well."**

The response was almost instantaneous.

**"Fucking took you long enough. My god, I've been so bored."**

**"I apologize. I did not think it appropriate to message you immediately. I did not want to get you more trouble."**

**"You were right to wait. Elijah was throwing the biggest bitch fit. He doesn't like you by the way. Sorry, that was my fault."**

**"Well, It is understandable. I did help keep you out all night by breaking the watch. Any reasonable person would assume to worst of me."**

**"I would have found a way to be out all night with or without you. Trust me. He knows that too. He hates you because of what I did before I left."**

Richards face heats up immediately. He then places a hand on his cheek.

**"Oh...Well that is also understandable."**

**"Look, I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to make you feel weird."**

**"No. It's alright. You didn't make me feel 'weird' at all."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yes. I am only put off slightly. I know you did it only to anger your brother."**

**"What? Like, you actually wanted me to kiss you because I wanted to?"**

**"Well, yes."**

**"You're weird. I thought you'd be mad cause I did it not mad cause I did it for the wrong reasons."**

**"It was an innocent kiss on the cheek. Why would I be mad at you?"**

**"You're weird."**

**"Yes, you've said that already. I believe you are saying it again to avoid answering my question so I guess I should drop it."**

**"You're weird and also very smart."**

The android finds himself letting out a small laugh.

**"If we are changing the subject then why don't you tell me what you are up to?"**

**"Oh that's easy. I'm trapped in my room until Elijah and Chloe escape proof the house."**

**"That seems a little extreme. The feeling of hatred is starting to become a mutual feeling between your brother and I."**

**"I know it looks like he's extreme, but he isn't usually like this. He is really only just now using his power over me to get me to stay home."**

**"Why is that?"**

**"Stuff is happening."**

**"Stuff?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Would you like to talk about it?"**

**"No."**

The android sighs. It would seem the omega is withdrawing from him again.

**"That is fine. I am just concerned is all."**

**"Don't be. I can take care of myself."**

**"I believe it, but I will worry anyway just to spite you."**

**"You're alright, Tin-man."**

He pictured the smile Gavin always had when he said those words. A fond feeling boomed in his chest as he smiled to himself.

**"So I have been told."**

**"What are you up to?"**

**"I am sitting at home with my dog."**

**"What's your dogs name?"**

**"He does not have one yet. I have not found the right one for him."**

**"Send me a picture."**

The android looks over at the small dog lapping water out of his bowl. He blinks, takes the picture and then sends it to Gavin.

**"That dog is fucking adorable."**

**"I will tell him you said that, but I think the compliment will be lost on him."**

**"Name him Cork."**

**"Cork?..."**

**"Yeah. He's long and tan like a wine bottle cork AND he's a corgi."**

**"So you like alliteration."**

**"You're so smart."**

**"I will test the name out on him. See if it sticks."**

**"You don't have to. It's your dog. Name him whatever the fuck you want."**

**"I like your suggestion."**

**"You're weird."**

**"You keep saying that."**

**"Well, you keep treating me weird."**

**"How so?"**

**"If you can't see how then that means you need to figure it out on your own."**

He scoffs. What was that supposed to mean?

**"And you say I am the weird one."**

The two laugh and bicker with ease, letting the conversation drag on into the night. Even with an internal clock the android is surprised to learn the time.

**"I'm sorry to cut this short, Richie. I gotta sleeeeep."**

**"Is it really 11:30? And what do you mean 'cut this short'? Is this a short conversation for you?"**

**"Don't fucking start or we will be at this all night. You might not need sleep, but I do."**

**"I need sleep. Well, I need to recharge."**

**"Then go to bed. That's what I am going to do."**

**"Alright then. Goodnight, Gavin."**

**"Sweet Dreams, Richard."**

The android lays in bed that night, reading and rereading the days conversation between him and Gavin. He smiled a bit, finding himself too distracted to enter stasis mode right away. When the clock hits past one he forces himself to exit out of the conversation between him and Gavin and enter stasis mode.

************

The following days go by rather quickly. Richard continues texting Gavin and working at the DPD at the same time. If Gavin can't come out of the house then he can't really intercept and talk to him. The only thing he can do is message the omega. Which he has been going non-stop it seems. They talk about everything under the sun. The omega is very open and trusting about almost everything. It seems a crime to continue this act. Gavin trusts him quite a bit and the android is more than sure the omega will tell him what is bothering him soon, but when everything comes to light there will be a price to pay.

It's tragic and makes his heart-pump clench.

A light ping let's him know his phone has received a message. After two days of sitting at his desk with his eyes closed everyone around him had become worried. Connor and the lieutenant had been right about him creeping out their coworkers so he went and bought a phone. He tried to hide when he was looking down at the small screen and messaging Gavin, but it was in vain half the time.

"He's texting Reed again," Hank comments looking at his computer screen.

Connor nods, "I observed that as well"

The two spoke as if he wasn't sitting across from him. He frowned, "What makes you so sure? I have other contacts in my phone as well."

Hank laughs, "You always have that goofy smile on your face when you're messaging him."

Connor nods again, "You also read slower."

"I do not," he spits back, a light blue dusting his face as he blushes. He doesn't mean to sound defensive but it comes out as that anyway.

"Do too," Hank sips his coffee, "When its serious you message back too fucking fast and sit the phone back down, but when its REED you fucking smile from beginning to end."

Connor smiles, "You even reread them sometimes."

He takes a moment to glare at his older brother, "It doesn't mean anything."

Connor's smile drops, "Oh don't be defensive. We are only happy about this development is all. We did not foresee you ever getting attached to someone as a potential mate. Now we know it's possible."

"I am not interested in Gavin Reed as a potential mate. Are you forgetting he could be a murderer?"

Hank frowns, "Yeah we remember, but we are just saying it's nice you're happy."

"But, you do have a point." Connor interjects, "Try and distance yourself so you won't end up getting hurt, okay?"

"It's not like that!" he says, his voice raised a little too loudly at his older brother, "Could you two maybe not push relationship advice on me when I am not even in one? This is my mission and I am keeping it professional as such."

Hank sighs,"Aw, come on! It's not like- Richard where are you going!?"

"I'm going outside for a moment."

Connor makes a move to follow, but the lieutenant takes his hand stopping him, "Let him go, Con. He needs time alone."

Richard sighs walking out the door to the smokers area. He sits down on the bench and looks at his phone at the last message Gavin had sent him. The human had sent him a couple more by now.

**"Richie?"**

**"Richard."**

**"Richiiiiie. Where the fuck are you?"**

**"Did your dog finally eat you?"**

**"Are you working?"**

**"Wait, do you have a job?"**

**"Don't answer that. Of course you do. You have to have a job to rent an apartment and own a dog."**

He smiled a bit, hid mood already lifting.

 **"If Cork were to eat me it would be very time consuming for him and bad for his digestive track. And to answer you question, yes. I have a job."** He frowned and quickly added.  **"I mean jobs. I do small odd jobs to make ends meet."**

Another lie. He hadn't notice when he started to keep count, but apparently he had started to. Maybe he was doing it to punish himself for deceiving Gavin like this.

**"I kind of figured you'd be a hard worker. Ya know what? You should take a part time job at Rio's catering. They're always hiring AND we'd get to see one another soon if you did."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"They cater a lot for big meetings and shit. Eli has a business meeting with that Davis fuck and he always uses them to cater."**

**"It's a good thought. Perhaps I shall try."**

Gavin had just given him the in he had been looking for. He could slip in and speak with the omega and get more information. Gavin's naivety to the situation made it feel more dirty.

**"I hope you do."**

**"You miss me that much?"**

**"Would you like to hear me say yes?"**

**"It would be very satisfying."**

**"Then get a catering job and come see me and I will say it to you."**

There it was again. That warm feeling in the pit of his stomach the omega made him feel.

**"I will see what I can do, Gavin. You make it hard to tell you no."**

**"That's because you're weird."**

**"You keep saying that, but I don't understand how."**

**"I'm not telling you how. You have to see it for yourself."**

He shakes his head smiling a bit.

**"I have to get back to work. Do not panic if I don't message you right away."**

**"You mean you aren't at my every beck and call?"**

**"Shockingly, no. Sometimes I sleep."**

**"Get back to work Richie. I will be here when you get done."**

He sighed, pocketing his phone and making his way back inside. The alpha was a lot calmer now that he talked to the omega. Omegas were supposed to be very good at calming alphas, but he had never imagined he'd need one to calm him.

"There you are," Connor called out walking briskly over to him. "I have something I need to show you," He then hands his brother a file.

Richard opens it and observes the contents, "It's pictures of the three sisters. These are ones I have not seen before though."

"Notice anything in common?"

As a matter of fact he did. Each sister wore an identical bracelet with a small silver charm.

He suddenly felt very upset again.

"I started digging when you mentioned it in your last report. I even asked Mrs. Hanson if she knew the significance of the bracelets in our last interview with her. She said each sister has one to match her necklace of pink pearls. The charms are actually their names."

"So if I can get a look at the charm I can see which sister's bracelet he has...Teresa or Melody..."

"Correct. The fact that he has it is very suspicious and does look bad, but it's not enough. As Perkins said before we need a lot more."

"I have a way to see him again. Elijah Kamski is going to a business meeting with a person Gavin called Davis."

"Heath Davis."

"You know him?"

"No, not personally. I didn't even know he existed until I looked into Elijah's competitors. As it turns out Mr.Hanson hasn't bought android related companies. In fact mostly all of them are owned by CyberLife or Mr.Davis."

"And where did this Heath Davis even come from? How is he able to afford to compete?"

"Heath Davis inherited a large sum of money when his owner died."

"He's an android?"

"Yes. It does explain how he was able to manage all his money so well. As soon as he started to expand his inheritance he bought android cosmetic companies left and right. He is Cyberlifes soul major competitor."

"So Elijah doesn't need Hanson out of the way like we theorized," He sighed, "Well, there goes that."

"How do you plan on being at this meeting?"

"Gavin said the catering company they use for the meeting is always hiring."

"It's a good place to start. Way better than all of us sitting here pretending not to be working."

"I will speak with Perkins and set something up."

"Shouldn't Hank be the one requesting things from Perkins?"

"You really want those two to interact?"

"Good point. I guess I will see you when you've finished your request."

Getting Perkins to go along with his plan was extremely easy. The alpha jumped at the chance to try and catch the omega in something. It made Richard dislike the alpha even more. Maybe if he got in contact with the man's superiors he could prove this case was driven in Gavin's direction solely on Perkins's suspicion and not actual evidence?

Well, there was a bit of circumstantial evidence...

But that rarely held up in court...

Richard blinked, shocked by his own thoughts.

What was he thinking? The alpha shook his head frowning. There was enough circumstantial evidence to make Perkins suspicion valid. Why had he been trying to make himself think otherwise? If Gavin had really done something then he needed to pay.

He just needed to keep his distance from this omega and keep it professional.

He placed a hand on his cheek.

Keep it professional. Keep it professional.  _ **Keep it professional.**_

The rest of the week was a fast blur. He kept his texting to a minimum and tried to leave time in between them.  _I'm working,_  he had told Gavin. I _can't message you right away every time. I'm sorry._ Gavin had been more than respectful with this development and tried not to bug him as much. It was quite upsetting. He genuinely enjoyed talking to the spunky omega. Gavin's tone of writing matched the way he spoke and he liked to imagine them talking face to face about the silly things they messaged to one another.

Also through texting he had gotten to know the omega a lot better. He realized that Gavin was a lot smarter than he let on. He only pretended to not understand what was going on around him.

_"Let them think i'm an air-headed twat. It's more fun that way."_

Apparently being of high IQ and an engineer was a family trait. Gavin had explained what his brother was working on often. He would often do it in such great detail that it not only impressed the alpha, it made him question.

_"You seem to know quite a bit about my kind."_

_"You pick stuff up working with, Eli. Sometimes I help. When we were younger we use to build things together like fighting robots and shit. We picked it up from our father. He liked to rebuild old cars."_

Gavin had been open to him almost about everything.

Everything except what he wanted.

Richard lets out a sigh, picking up a box from the back of the catering truck. His job was simple. Set up the food and attend to the guest that arrived. Hopefully he could get time alone and talk to Gavin. It occurred to him that this might be a hard task to accomplish. After all, his brother had him on lock down and knew what he looked like. In order to be able to talk with the omega he had to keep his head down and make sure Kamski did not know he was here.

He sat up the food tables and got out of the way just as the guests started to arrive. The android watched as one of one cars pulled up and people got out. A familiar black car pulled into view and the alpha Kamski stepped out and walked around opening the door for the beta Chloe. She wrapped an arm around Kamski's and he led her in. Richard frowned wondering where Gavin was. Maybe his brother had decided it best to leave him at home. He didn't blame the alpha. From what Gavin had told him the omega could be quite the escape artist.

Just when he was going to get back to his 'job' he noticed the car still sat idle. It had yet to take off and let the next guest arrive. The sharp click of quick paced shoes against tile made there way to him. Richard watched as an android walked briskly to the car door and opened the backseat.

"Dear Gavin!" the android exclaimed, "Forgive me for not coming sooner. I was just informed of your arrival."

From his spot in the room he could see Gavin pouting in the back seat. The omega had his arms crossed refusing to look at the outstretched hand of the android in front of him.

"Don't be so cross with me,dear. I came as quickly as I could."

Richard frowned.  _Dear?_

"I'm not mad because you didn't come quick enough. I just don't wanna be here. Why the fuck would I care about you letting me out of the car? You guys act like I can't open a door."

"Swearing is very unattractive, dear Gavin."

"Stop calling me that."

"Maybe if you take my hand and let me lead you inside I will consider it."

Gavin sighed, his pout deepening as he thought it over. Slowly he took the outstretched hand and got out. He scowled when the android took his arm gently guiding him inside.

The alphas jaw clenched, his fist tightening on the tray he was holding until his fingers were leaving indents.

Who was this android?

Doing a quick scan of his face and serial number he got an instant hit. The android was the host of the party. Heath Davis. The android was an alpha model and was quite handsome with his suave black hair and piercing green eyes. Most alpha androids were meant to be good looking so it shouldn't bother him that this alpha was.

He looked down at his reflection in the tray. He was just as handsome if not more. This Davis android wasn't a threat.

Richard blinked. He really needs to stop thinking this way...

The anger in him didn't seem to stop as his eyes followed the alpha android with the omega. For no reason at all he found himself hating someone he didn't even know.

He really needed to stop.

Inside his head he recited his mantra.

**Keep it professional, keep it professional, Keep it-**

Davis's hand went from holding Gavin's arm and made it's way to a spot on Gavin's lower back.

It was at this moment he realized he could no longer keep things professional because a hot rage filled his entire being at the small act. The android could finally admit that he was compromised on some level.

Gavin, as if sensing his anger across the room, looked up and in his direction. The omega made eye contact and was instantly elated. Gavin then smiled and gave a small way before being pulled away by Davis.

Richard tried to wave back, but Davis was quick to guide him away and take the omegas attention away fro him. He growled loudly, making one of his temporary coworkers jump and back away from him.

Helplessly he watched Gavin be lead away.

He was compromised. So very very compromised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 thank you all for being so patient.


	5. FIXER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry this took so long. I've have papers to write and at the time I had two exams to study. Life sadly got in the way lol. I checked for errors rather quickly so I am sorry in advance if there are some. I wanted to take time and add more cause I feel things in this chapter happen so fast but I also didn't want you all to wait longer so please enjoy!

Richard decides that for his mental health he really needs to stop watching Heath Davis parade Gavin around like a trophy. The rich android makes it a point to motion to Gavin and introduce him to every guest they encounter. Gavin seems less than pleased that the android is putting attention on him, but isn't making a move to stop him. Usually the omega would put someone like that in their place, but he is assuming Gavin is being on his best behavior for his brothers sake.

The omega's distress causes him discomfort, but he can't do anything about it. With Elijah near by he can't exactly walk up to Gavin so he goes back in the kitchen to hide. He needs to lay low and make sure the alpha doesn't spot him. In other words he needs to be patient and take his time. Eventually they'd have their meeting and that's when he would strike.

Strike?

He wasn't going to pounce on the omega for goodness sake. Strike was too harsh of a word. No he would _intercept_ the omega and speak with him.

Maybe ask him about his day and if his brother was letting him out of the house finally. The weather was nice,maybe he'd work that in there. Comment on how nice the day was and pretend to catch sight of the bracelet.

_"That's a nice Bracelet," He would say._

_"Oh this old thing? I've always had it. My friends gave it to me."_

_He could imagine the omega smirking up at him. Always looking up because he was so much short than the alpha. Richard loved the height difference. He had a feeling through if he mentioned this to Gavin he would be embarrassed to have it pointed out. Would the omega blush? What would Gavin look like if he did?_

_He would smile at the omega,"Pink is your color for sure."_

_He imagined the blush spreading across his face over the bridge of his nose._

_"Always a smart-ass, aren't you?"_

_"Only to the people I like."_

_"Oh? So I made the list?"_

_"You're at the top actually."_

_He could picture the blush deepening at the confession. It gave him the sudden urge to trace the scar across the bridge of the omegas nose. He would take his finger and trace it gently. So very gently._

_"What are you doing!?" the omega would sputter, but not pull away._

_He would ignore the outburst and instead say something like, "The scar matches you personality very well. It's charming..."_

_"No. It's just a hideous reminder of what I am. I'm damaged goods. No alpha would want me."_

_"Such nonsense. Any alpha would be lucky to have you. If something as simple as a scar keeps them away then so be it. I have less competition now."_

_"You're crazy, Richie. You know my brother will never allow it. He hates your guts."_

_"You're brother can't stand in my way. I don't care how powerful he is. You're worth the risk."_

When had his fantasy become one of those late night soap operas that Connor was ashamed of being so invested in? All that was missing was a random gust of wind and him suddenly pulling the omega into his arms and...

And giving him a real kiss. Not a small peck on the cheek. A real deep, passionate-

"What cha' thinking about?"

Richard jumps startled, knocking over a nearby wine glass on the table of serving trays. Turning around swiftly, he looks down at the omega he had been caught fantasizing about.

"Gavin?" Did his voice just squeak? Could his voice squeak? He'd have to get that looked at.

"Holy shit! Did I actually startle you?"

"Yes, I was taking inventory," more lies "and not paying attention. You did in fact startle me."

"I've never startled an android before. Usually you guys are always on top of your game. You must take your jobs really seriously if you're that invested in taking inventory."

"Yes I..." he looks down at the mess he made, "I was very invested in going over things."

"Here, let me help clean. It's my fault I spooked you."

The omega grabs a nearby broom and starts sweeping up the glass. Richard decides to finally move and get the dust pan. They clean up the glass in silence and put things back when they are done.

"How did you manage to sneak away?"

"You mean how did I manage to pry off Davis's hands from my ass? I told him I had to piss."

"I was going to be respectful and mind my own business but I was curious about that...Are you two dating?"

"He wishes, but no we aren't. Davis is a fucking creep."

"So your brother wouldn't allow such a thing?"

Gavin groans, "He might?...I mean Elijah doesn't think he is creepy. He thinks he is just being an android. Androids carry a weird vibe with them. Like they're trying to figure out how to be alive. Ya know, dealing with emotions and shit."

"Do I act such a way?"

"Fuck yes, but you're different. You get boundaries. Davis doesn't. But I think that's what he wants people to think. He acts like he doesn't understand cause he's an android, but I've seen him work and handle shit. He's faking a lot of stuff."

"You better warn your brother then. Isn't this a business meeting?"

"Fucking hardly."

Richard frowns, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's never a business meeting with Davis. That's why we usually decline these visits. Of course they do business stuff, but Davis is solely focused on Elijah."

"Is he trying to get his hands on Cyberlife by chance?"

"Fuck no. He's trying to partner with Elijah. He wants him to go into business with him and is practically giving his companies away for what percentage of stock he is asking for."

Well that was strange. He stored the information away for later and asked, "Why? Is he truly that desperate to do business with Cyberlife?"

"You don't understand. It's not about Cyberlife; it's about Elijah. He is obsessed with him. Thinks he is some fucking god. Eli doesn't really want to get his hopes up so he doesn't usually come to these things."

"But if Davis is willing to give him the better deal then why won't your brother act?"

Gavin laughed, "I know you don't like my brother, but he can actually be a nice guy. He doesn't want to take advantage of him. Remember he thinks he's some poor oblivious android so he doesn't want to take the deal. Also he's happy about an android being in charge of android businesses. He doesn't want to take that away. I mean humans are still in charge of making androids and stuff so this is just a small step to like handing over the torch and from what I've heard Davis has done a lot of extreme shit for androids."

"Extreme shit?"

"Yeah, but i'm not supposed to tell."

He pouted, "Who am I going to tell? Cork can keep a secret if that is what you're worried about."

"Ugh, I'm not allowed. Don't pout."

He only pouted more, "Please?"

"You're not fucking fair." he sighs and crosses his arms, "He is working on a way for androids to reproduce 'naturally' and from what Eli has told me he's really fucking close."

Richard blinks not expecting that, "Really? That...that is quite a big deal."

"Yep. Now can we not talk about that creep? I don't have long until he comes looking for me."

"Yes, I am sorry. " he smiles, "It is good to see you Gavin."

The omega reaches up and scratches the back of his head, the silver charm taunting the android as it dangled from his wrist. He tries to focus on it but is distracted when the omega smiles at him.

"It's good to see you too. I think this is the first time we've met face to face as friends. The other times were just us bumping into one another."

"I believe this is cause for a celebration"

Gavin smiles and picks up an empty wine glass on the table beside them, "Cheers."

"Would you actually like me to fill the glass?"

"No, silly, you gotta fake toast with me."

"But I could make it a real one."

"Eh, I don't really drink."

The android frowns, his mind immediately going back to the first picture he had even seen of the omega. He remembered the omega on the beach with the sisters holding a tropical beverage. Why would Gavin lie to him about not drinking?

But...maybe he really wasn't lying. Maybe the drink was just non-alcoholic. With all the tabloid pictures he had reviewed of the omega, very little had been of him holding an alcoholic beverage. So maybe Gavin really was telling the truth. Besides, he would much rather believe Gavin than the press anyway.

"Not even a little?" the android asks with a smile.

"Not at all."

"Then how do you survive?"

The omega blinks before rolling his eyes, "Oh ha ha. You're a fucking riot."

"One of my side jobs is stand up comedy."

"Really?"

"No, but if you think I have potential...maybe it is worth trying."

"I hate to break it to you, but me thinking you're funny isn't enough to get you places."

"I don't want to go places, but rather just to make you smile. I'd stand up there and make a fool of myself if that is what it took."

The omegas blush was nothing like he imagined. It was strong and dark. Much more noticeable than the small bashful blush he had imagined the omega would have. Yes, this blush was much more Gavin.

The omega scowls, his nose scrunching. It was quite funny how the omega tried to look angry to cover up what he was really blushing about. He quickly, lifted his arm covering his face.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?" the smiled walking closer to the omega, "I can't hear you when you hide behind your arm like that."

The omegas blush returned full force upon having his childish actions pointed out, "Stop flirting with me!"

Richard stilled a moment realizing what he was doing. He cursed himself for having gone too far. Befriending Gavin was one thing, but flirting might be crossing a line.

But...but he just couldn't stop himself. He wanted to see the omega blush more, "Oh, I am sorry. Am I making you feel uncomfortable?"

"Yeah- I mean-no? I mean..I don't fucking know! Normal people like their freedom so they don't come near me. I am claimed after all...so like flirting with me is illegal. I think I should give you a fair warning. Even if I do kind of like you too."

The android blinked, his LED spinning a constant yellow, "You do?"

"Of course. You're a super guy, Richie, " the omega smiled fondly, "You treat me so different and I love it. The best part is you don't even know how you treat me different which means you aren't even trying to be a nice guy, you just are." he chuckles, "Like I said over and over again," the omega walks closer and looks up at the android, "You're okay, Tin-man."

It was Richard's turn to blush. Something he didn't even know he could do. He was certainly finding out a lot of about himself today. He could be startled, he could stutter and apparently he could blush. Gavin Reed was bringing out things in him he didn't think possible.

"Oh shit, it's blue." Gavin lifts a finger, pointing to his face, "You guys blush blue." He then leans in closer, finding the android blush fascinating. "Hey, since when can you guys even blush?"

"It's a deviant thing!" Richard says looking a bit panicked, backing away from the omega. He swallows uneasy. Being that close he could smell Gavin's scent full force. It was a bit too much for him at the moment.

Gavin seems to get he was making the android a bit of a nervous wreck and backs away. "Sorry, "he said sheepishly, "Sometimes I forget you're an alpha from the way you don't act normal."

"I act plenty normal. I scan for errors in my system and coding every week."

A fit of laughter came from the omega, "That's not what I meant."

"It seems I never know what you mean."

The omega smiles again, "Sorry," he said even though he didn't look a bit sorry. He then looks behind him as if expecting someone to walk in.

"You've been back here a while. Are you sure they are not looking for you?"

"They probably are." he looks back at the alpha, "It's been real, Richie. I will see you out there okay?"

The omega turns to leave, looking back at him once before walking out the door. As soon as the door swung shut the android could hear the muffled sound of Davis saying

_"Dear Gavin! Where have you been?"_

Richard stands there a moment replaying the conversation over in his head. Had he gone too far by flirting with Gavin? There was no harm in it and it could give him information...

Then why did it feel so wrong?

Gavin's words come to the front of his mind  _"Even if I do kind of like you too."_

Gavin liked him. He trusted him. Maybe that is why he felt so dirty at the moment. The two of them had had a moment and it had been ruined because he was on a mission to catch the omega.

He couldn't think about this. He needed to focus on his 'job' and get things done. Work would distract him.

Richard composes himself and walks out of the kitchen. Fate must be cruel because as soon as he is out in the open he instantly makes eye contact with the omega across the room. Gavin sheepishly waves at him and he smiles giving a small wave back. Elijah of course, catches his brother waving and frowns, following his brothers line of sight to see who he was waving at. Shock crosses the alphas face before his eyes narrow. The alpha remembers him it seems and is now alert to his presence.

So much for avoiding the alpha.

Gavin tugs on his brothers sleeve whining, he can't hear what the omega is saying to his brother, but he can read his lips.

"Eli, don't start shit please?"

"Gavin, don't make a scene. I am not going to do anything as long as he keeps to himself."

"You're still gonna try and chase him away."

"You don't understand. I am doing you a favor."

"I am not fucking five. Don't talk to me like-"

"Oh Davis!" Elijah says raising his voice to be heard. The android practically sprints to his side. "Would you be nice enough to show Gavin to the dessert table? He has a sweet tooth and I am sure he would love your company."

The glare the omega shoots his brother is murderous. Davis either doesn't see the look or doesn't care. The androids eyes are soft as he looks at Gavin and offers his hand, "Shall we?"

Gavin frown deepens, but like a good brother he doesn't make a scene. He takes the androids hand and quietly lets himself be walked over to the dessert table. Elijah then takes a moment to look over at Richard. The two make eye contact and hold it. It starts to turn into a game of chicken. It's ridiculous and he can't help but think that weeks ago he wouldn't even entertained the idea of doing something so...so _alpha_. He's letting his alpha _instincts_ take over and is just rolling with what he is feeling. It's a tense feeling that washes over him.

Who will look away first?

He finally decides he really shouldn't piss off the man that could easily have him kicked out so he looks down. It's a sign of submission. He's letting this alpha win.

Elijah is content with the androids reaction and walks away. Richard goes back to 'working' and tries not to let his anger and humiliation effect his job. As a way to spite Elijah and calm himself  he sneaks glances at the omega.

Gavin is putting on a good show. He's smiling and nodding as Davis goes on and on about himself. Richard is quite proud of himself for keeping his cool. Everything about Davis makes him want to rush over and tear the other androids grabby hands off of Gavin, but he doesn't. He plays the part of waiter and goes about his business and the hours pass by. The actual meeting is just starting to take place and those who don't have the pleasure of negotiating business sit in the lounge drinking and eating food. And by those who don't have the pleasure of negotiating business he means the omegas. Gavin had tried to follow his brother in, only to have Davis laugh at him and pat his head.

"Oh my dear, you're hilarious, but we have to talk serious business. Just be patient and we will be right back."

Gavin looks every bit as offended as he can. Richard wants to say something. He wants to get in Davis's face and tell him not to even think about talking to him in such a way ever again, but he can't. Gavin isn't his omega and he has no right. So he stands there holding a tray of glasses, looking like a helpless fool.

Thankfully Elijah is having none of Davis's attitude, "Please do not patronize my brother."

Davis's smile falters for the first time that evening. The android doesn't seem to like that he has upset Elijah. He quickly tries to redeem himself, "I am sorry. It was never my intention to do so, " Richard has to roll his eyes at that, "It's just so boring and technical. I did not want to put him through that."

"I'm sure." he looks over at his brother, "Gavin, do you want to come?"

Gavin shakes his head, "Nah, you two go have fun."

Elijah smiles a bit, "Oh yes, loads of fun." he pats his brothers shoulder and enters the room, Davis following close at his heels.

Afterwards the omegas gather in a corner of the lounge, drinking and having fun. With no one around it's like they can finally be themselves. It's fun to watch and finally gauge their personalities. The ones that kept their heads down the most seem to actually be the loudest and most interesting to watch. Others just look relieved to have the alphas gone. Their postures go from stiff and perfect to relaxed and calm as they sip their drinks.

Gavin is the only omega who has stayed the same throughout the entire evening. He is currently in the center laughing away and telling a story. It's a story from his childhood and it's interesting enough to keep all the omegas attention. Richard is more interested in how animated the omega is when he's happy. His hands are everywhere as are his facial expressions. It is very endearing and hypnotizing to watch. The alpha just gets lost when watching this omega and before he knows it he is openly staring.

The show comes in an end when a blond omega leans over to whisper something in Gavin's ear. Gavin freezes and looks directly at the alpha watching from across the room. Richards face heats up, no doubt it's probably a brilliant blue right now. He looks away pretending to work. The omegas all laugh at the Richard's reaction to being spotted. Their laughter seems to make his face heat more. 

Gavin ignores them and stands up,making his way over to him.

"Hey there stranger."

"Stranger?" he asks, turning to talk to him, "What happened to my nicknames?"

"Your nicknames?"

"Tin-man and Richie."

"You like when I call you Richie?"

"Yes. You are the only one that does so. I like it quite a bit."

Gavin leans in close, "Is there anything about me you  _don't_ like?"

"Oh yes actually there is."

"What the fuck is it?"

"I don't like it when you close yourself off to me."

The omega frowns, "Well that was unexpected."

"Sorry, I just...I know by looking at you something is wrong and I feel helpless. I want to be there for you and you make it so hard."

"That's what she said."

Richard blinks.

Gavin sighs, " _You make it so hard_...that's what...Oh fucking never mind. You don't get it. Look, I don't know you THAT well. Why would I open up about everything going on in my life to you?"

"Gavin,you are extremely open about everything. Remember last week when you told me you purposely put small amounts of salt in your brothers coffee to mess with him? And then swear to him it's just him because  _you_  can't taste anything. Or the day before that when you confessed that you licked all the spoons in the house when you're brother didn't let you go to a movie premier in another country and then watched him eat that hazelnut spread he loves so much. The fact that you  _aren't_  telling me something is concerning. I do not wish for you to suffer in silence."

Gavin lets out a small nervous laugh, "Having you say it out loud makes me sound so ..petty and spoiled."

"Gavin, you are the definition of petty and you only act spoiled sometimes."

The omega sighs, "You don't get it. I don't want you to know. It's not your problem so just drop it okay? I suggested you come here so we could see each other again, not talk about my issues," When Richard's frown stays Gavin purrs lightly, "Come on Richie, don't frown. Don't you wanna spend time with me?"

The alpha swallows trying to ignore the heat building up inside of him, "Of course, Gavin." he says quietly and boldly puts a hand on the omegas cheek. The omegas sitting in the lounge behind them squeal and call out in delight. Gavin pulls away embarrassed. The delightful blush the omega tried to hide before is back with full force. He turns to glare at the others.

"Enjoying the show you fucks?"

They laugh and shake their heads going back to trying to mind their own business.

Gavin turns back to him, "Sorry about them."

He smiles, "It's quite alright."

"Thanks, Richie."

"If you are going to keep calling me that then I need to find you a nickname as well."

"Fine, but nothing stupid and lame."

"I will try and meet your expectations."

"You're too good to me."

"I try."

"No, you succeed and- Shit Elijah's back." the omega ducks down dramatically drawing more attention to himself in the process.

The alpha catches sight of his brothers attempt to hide behind the chair next to Richard and he rolls his eyes.

Knowing they've been caught Richard gives the other alpha a small wave.

"Don't fucking wave, you dunce." The omega whispers harshly from his hiding spot.

"Gavin, I know this might be hard for you to hear, but you're not as sneaky as you believe you are. You were caught from the start."

"Seriously?"

Richard looks down and nods.

"Fuck," Gavin stands, "Oh hey Eli! How was the meeting?"

"Don't try and distract me," the alpha says walking over to them, "You were doing something you shouldn't. I can tell by the look on your face. That and you can't lie to save your life."

Richard blinks. Gavin is a bad liar? He looks over to see the omega looking nervous, but still trying to play it cool.

The omega runs a hand through his hair as he leans on the chair next to him, "I don't know what the fuck you're talking about. I haven't done anything wrong. I was just making small talk with my friend."

"Really? So small talk involves you ducking and hiding?"

"I wasn't hiding because I was doing something wrong, Eli." he laughs and waves his free trying to come up with an excuse, "I umm, wanted to scare you is all."

Richard continues to watch the train wreck of Gavin Reed trying to lie. It's quite entertaining, but it's also very important for him to witness. Gavin is bad at lying. Not only is he bad, he is _terribly_  bad at lying. If they were to bring Gavin in to question he wouldn't be able to get away with anything. The Rk models are walking lie detectors and the omega wears his emotions on his sleeve. Maybe they could end this all now. Bring him in and see if he knows anything for sure or not. He could prove Gavin's innocence....or prove Gavin's guilt.

Maybe he won't mention this then. Questioning the omega might be risky.

"If you're done digging yourself a hole, it's time to eat. Dinner is waiting and the sooner we eat the sooner we can get the heck away from Davis."

Elijah finds Davis just as annoying as he does. Maybe there might be hope for their relationship yet. Kamski ignores him as if he isn't even there and takes his brothers hand leading him away. Gavin turns and smiles at him, giving him a playful wink that goes straight to his groin.

He swallows and snatches a tray from the table, holding it in front of him and willing his  _situation_ to go away. Why did that part of his body have to react now of all times? As many times the omega made his gut burn with desire why had the simple wink finally made his sexual appendage react in such a way?

He still had to keep up this act and serve food. The alpha sighed. He officially hated and loved this evening.

Richard takes a good five minutes to calm himself. After he is over his _incident,_ he is finally able to serve the guest and that's when he takes charge. It's a hassle serving the people around him. It shouldn't be that hard, but Davis has an extreme menu to fit specific people. Heath Davis is an android that wants to impress people and sadly there are a lot of people present tonight. He takes to it like a fish to water, though. He is Cyberlife's most advanced piece of technology. He can handle these humans and their strange demands with ease.

_Take this back, I want it well done. Sir, I didn't ask for this. I'm allergic to this._

Sadly, he doesn't get to serve Gavin and between the hustle and chatter, he only gets to see him once. They share a moment when Gavin sees him on his way to the bathroom. A secret smile is shared between them as he passes.

Now would be a good time to sneak and talk to the omega, but his presence here would defiantly be missed so he cannot.

The rush dies down and the staff is allowed to take their break in the back kitchen area. The android isn't ashamed to admit he was the first one to the door.

Richard sighs and takes off his apron, wadding it up and looking at his phone. It's almost seven and he has made little progress today. After this dinner Elijah is taking his brother home so he won't get anymore chances to talk to Gavin. It's a shame, but it is also another day Perkins doesn't get his hands on the omega so it's a win.

A commotion of whispering interrupts his thoughts, making him turn around to see what the big deal is. Elijah Kamski has made his way into the back kitchen area The alpha is scanning the kitchen looking for something. His eyes fall upon the android and he marches over.

Richard sighs. If Kamski is here to try and make him submit again he has another thing coming. Not backing down, he makes his way across the kitchen, meeting Kamski half way.

"Is something wrong, Mr Kamski ?"

"Cut the crap," Elijah narrows his eyes and scans the area behind the android, "Where is Gavin? I know he has to be in here somewhere."

Richard frowns, "What do you mean? I haven't seen him since we started serving dinner. He isn't with me."

Elijah's face loses it's anger and starts to look panicked, "I haven't seen him since he went to the bathroom. I thought he slipped away to talk to you."

Both alphas stare at one another before taking off and darting out the kitchen door.

Richard quickly scans the room and motions to Elijah, "He isn't in the dinning area. Did you check every stall in the bathroom?"

Kamski nodded, "Yes and I checked the lounge area as well. No omega there has seen him."

"If he isn't in the dinning area, lounge or kitchen area where could he possibly be?"

"Maybe he walked outside?"

"I recall seeing an exit to the alley beside the building on the way to the lounge," Richard says, already walking in that direction, "Perhaps he has locked himself outside."

The two try and stay calm as they make their way over to the exit. Richard goes to open it only to find that it has been locked.

"Someone has locked it."

"You're an RK model. Hack it and unlock it."

Richard doesn't hesitate in doing so after he is told. The door gives way and opens. The two rush forward, running into the alleyway to look around. Whatever fantasy they had of Gavin getting stuck outside is ruined because he isn't just stuck outside. Gavin is currently slung over someones back. His head is rolling from side to side as he tries to lift it. The omega is looking like as if he is coming in and out of consciousness. 

The two alphas take a second to react. It's as if they have to process what they are seeing in order to believe it. Richard doesn't know who starts sprinting down the alleyway first, but he knows he is going to get to Gavin before Elijah. He's stronger and faster than any human and right now he needs to be at his best. As he comes in closer, getting a view of the corner at the end of the alley, he sees it is not just one man, but two and a car is waiting for them. The situation is turning from bad to worse. These men are trying to take Gavin.

The android suddenly sees red.

Someone is trying to kidnap his omega.

_His Gavin._

When the two men finally catch sight of the two alphas barreling in towards them they panic and drop the omega like a rag-doll to the ground. Gavin's head bounces against the pavement and it's all it takes to snap Richard out of his angry haze.

_Hurt. Gavin is hurt._

The two men waste no time in jumping into their get away car and peeling out.

Richard ignores them and kneels beside Gavin. He lifts his head up gently.

"Gavin," The omegas scent is stronger than usual, but he pushes the fact aside in order to focus on him, "Gavin can you hear me?"

Richard sees Elijah run past them out of the corner of his eye. Kamski then curses. "I didn't get the plate."

"It's alright. I got facial scans of both of the men. We need to tend to your brother. Something is wrong."

Gavin groaned opening his eyes slowly, "Hey _Richie_ , " he slurred, his face a booming red "Long time no...no ..see"

"It's alright Gavin, I contacted an ambulance. They're on their way." he said pushing the omegas hair out of his face gently. He frowned feeling how warm he was. "He's overheating."

Elijah keeled beside him and looked at his brother, "You're an RK model." he says once again, "Take a sample and tell me what they gave him."

Richard nods, "Gavin this is going to look gross. Bare with me," He pushes away Gavin's wobbly hands and sticks his finger in the omegas mouth, getting a decent amount of saliva and putting it his own mouth to analyze.

"Ewwwwww, "the omega says scrunching his nose.

"He did warn you, Gavin." Elijah says and then looks at the android, "Well?"

Richard frowns, "He's been given a decent amount of the date rape drug 'FIXER'."

FIXER was the street name for a home made drug that had become popular in the past year. The drug was deemed FIXER because of it being used to _fix_ an omega when one rejected an alpha. It caused false heats and had also been known to rapidly overheat omegas if given too much. The drug usually ended with the omega in the hospital or deceased due to overheating and low response time. 

Richard places a hand on Gavin's forehead. His temperature was steadily increasing.

"He's becoming overheated." he comments and decreases his core temperature before placing a hand on the omegas forehead again.

"We should take him to the bathroom and use the sink. Wet down his hair and try and keep him cool until they get here."

The android nods at the suggestion and scoops up the omega. Gavin tries to hold onto him, but can't. His arms flop helplessly to his sides. The two alphas rush back inside, making their way to the bathroom. Seeing the android carry Elijah Kamski's brother inside causes quite a stir. The look on Davis's face when he sees Gavin in his arms is one he would cherish forever if the situation had been less dire. The two alphas focus on rushing the overheating omega to the bathroom. Richard opens a stall and sits him down gently.

"Gavin," He says pushing aside sweaty locks of hair, "You need to focus, okay? Tell me how this happened. Keep talking to me while we help you."

Gavin nods slowly, "I didn't feel so good....so..so I went to the restroom..then I felt sick s-so..."

Elijah walks over with a damp paper towels and places it on his brothers head, "Try and save your strength, Gavin. Help is on its way."

"He needs to tell us what happened. He also needs to talk to stay awake."

Elijah scowls, "He can barely move. He should rest until help arrives."

"That's not going to be beneficial."

"Are you trying to tell me I don't know what's good for him? Last time I check I was his alpha, not you."

The LED on his head spins a violent red, "I may not be his alpha, but I know what he needs and  _you_ are not it. You're being less than helpful."

The omega groans loudly at the two alphas bickering, "My...my head." he then lets out a pathetic whimper.

Both alphas still and then look down at the omega in distress.

Elijah gets up running off to get more wet paper towels."These aren't helping," he says, laying them across his brothers head anyway, "I need to find ice."

The android nods, "The back kitchen area has plenty. I will stay with him and watch over."

Elijah looks at him a moment before running off. When he opens the bathroom door he sees people have gathered outside. The alpha has to push through to even get out of the door. Elijah scowls, "Excuse me, but blocking this area is not helpful. The paramedics are on their way and you're all just going to be in the way. Please, gather elsewhere." the alphas scent is panicked and angry. It makes most of the people who come into contact with him cover their nose, but not move. It's going to take him longer than it needs to be to get to the kitchen now.

The android sighs, regretting not to be the one to go and get ice. He would have gone through the mob much faster. 

"It broke..."

The omegas mumbles pull him out of his own head. 

"What?" he asks brushing his hair aside, "Talk to me Gavin."

"It...it broke." he then tries to lift up his hand weakly. 

Richard takes his hand gently and notices the bracelet around his wrist has vanished.

"It..its broke ..broke"

"Gavin, sweetheart, it is alright. I will find it and fix it okay?"

"It's ..special, " the omega sniffles, starting to cry.

"I know, I know." he wraps his arms around him, holding him close. He hopes his core temperature is cold enough to help cool him down. Slowly, the android strokes the omegas hair trying to calm him. Crying would only serve to make his condition worse.

The omega sniffles, melting into the embrace, "It's all my fault....M-melody...she-"

Richard stills, his hand coming to a stop. 

"My fault...my..my fault."

"That's enough, Gavin. " he doesn't want to hear this. 

_Please,_ he begs the omega internally,  _Please don't tell me anything._

The omega takes one last shuttering breath before going limp in his arms. The alpha finally starts to panic.

"Gavin, "he pulls back, shaking the omega slightly, "Gavin you need to stay awake."

Elijah bursts through the door, "They've arrived. We need carry him to them. These people are blocking the paramedics from coming in and someone has alerted the press. This is going to be a shit show- "he then catches sight of his brother, "Gavin!" he runs over patting his brothers cheek, "Is he okay? Have you been monitoring his vitals?"

"His vitals are fine, "he scoops up the omega, "Let's go. We do not have much time."

Elijah nods and the two alphas push their way through the crowd. The amount of control lost is quite astounding, but he will comment on it later. What is most important is getting his omega to the help that is awaiting. They finally make it to the ambulance waiting outside and with reluctance he hands over Gavin. They waste no time in sticking him with IV's and getting the omega the fluids he desperately needs. 

The android watches silently, scanning the omega. Help has arrived in just the right amount of time. The probability of Gavin being okay has gone from forty percent to a decent eighty. That knowledge has to be enough to calm his nerves because he isn't allowed to follow as Elijah jumps into the back of the ambulance and takes off with his brother. Once they are out of sight, the reporters surround and ask him questions. He ignores them, pushing his way back inside. 

The android makes his way back to the exit and walks into the back alley. Laying on the ground are the small pink pearls of the broken bracelet. He takes his time, collecting them one by one and putting them in his pocket. Once the pearls are collected he makes his way over to the final piece.

The small silver charm. 

He picks up the charm and holds it in the palm of his hand. Looking down at it, he sighs deeply.

**_"Connor,_ " **He says, contacting his brother, _ **"Can you and the Lieutenant please do a wellness check on Betty Hanson?"**_

 

 

 


	6. Can't Rest Easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry this is very very late. I have three essays to write all at once and two exams to study for and I have just been tired. Tonight I got back into the spirit of writing and finally got this chapter done! All the support on this story is so nice and wonderful and I thank you guys so much! T^T Really you guys are so nice to me. I went through editing this chapter rather quickly so please tell me if there is anything wrong with it that I did not catch. Also I hope you enjoy it. I just noticed that there might be a bit too much dialogue and i'm sorry.

His mind is racing as he thinks once again of the omega he was forced to leave behind. It had been three hours since he last saw Gavin and he has yet to stop playing his last moments with him over and over in his head. He swore the more he thought about those moments the worse they became in his mind. He went from remembering the omega being rushed away to the hospital to remembering himself being forced to stand still and watch as Gavin was forcefully hauled into the back of an ambulance. The omegas eyes pleading for help as he reached out to the android, begging him to follow. Richard knew it wasn't like that in the slightest, but his mind kept trying to convince him it was. It made him anxious and irritated. Irritated because all he could do was watch the ambulance fade into the distance. And he was anxious because he had no news of what happened to the omega and he probably never would until someone could sneak the information it to him. All of this was because of one thing. Gavin wasn't his omega...

Gavin wasn't his.

He couldn't hold and comfort him because he had no right to him.

He couldn't do anything.

He was useless...

The obvious statement was driving him crazy. His mind couldn't stop from thinking about it as he paced back and forth in his temporary living room like a mad man, his LED blinking a rapid red. His dog, Cork, lay on the floor in front of the couch, his head following him back and forth as he did so. If Cork kept following him like this he was going to make himself sick at this rate.

He needed to calm himself and stop thinking of the distressed omega he was forced to leave behind. His stress levels were reaching a concerning levels and not lowering and that meant it was time to ask for help. Sadly, he would have to reach out to Connor.

**"Connor,"** he calls out to his brother from his mind,  **"Connor, I need help."**

**"Where are you?"**

**"I am at the apartment."**

**"I am on my way."**

It takes his brother only minutes to arrive. He doesn't bother to even knock as he walks right through the door. Cork runs to him, his nub wagging fiercely at the new visitor.

Connor looks his brother up and down in confusion, "Why are you still wearing that outfit?"

Richard blinks at his brothers words and looks down at himself. He is still wearing the uniform and apron from that evening."I...I do not know. I am not thinking clearly. After everything that has happened this afternoon I have not been fairing well."

"You mean the situation with Reed?" He asks like it's not the most obvious thing in the world. Connor then says quietly, " I heard about it. The press is having a field day with this."

"Has Elijah not made a statement to the press?"

"What good would it do? The public already has a terrible opinion of Gavin. It would be wise just to let them think whatever they want because they are going to anyway."

Richard frowns, "What do you mean? Elijah should just let them drag Gavin's name through the mud because it is already ruined?"

"You do not understand. There is literally nothing he can do for Gavin. If he were an alpha things would be different and people would take what Elijah said into consideration, but because Gavin is an omega that has a shady reputation nothing his brother says will hold any weight. It would be odd for him to do so and would probably add to the already outrageous rumors that are going on about the two."

Richard frowns and find himself asking slowly, "There are rumors about them?"

"Oh yes, there are many. It's odd that Elijah took claim to Gavin and never explained why. The other fact that Elijah keeps Gavin on a tight leash makes him seem possessive and it's quite the talk among the people who know them."

"Are you insinuating an incestuous relationship is going on between the two?" he lets out a low snarl at his brother.

Connor blinks, looking startled, "No. I am only telling you what others are insinuating."

"You better not be. Gavin has enough problems in his life right now without my own brother spreading rumors about him."

The look on his brother face is one of pure bewilderment, "Richard, I think you need to tell me what's going on. You're acting extremely out of character."

Richard's snarl drops to a frown as he looks at his brother. Connors expression is one of honest concern and it makes him feel guilt for letting himself get out of hand and snarl at the omega, "Forgive me, brother. I am not myself. I believe being around Gavin has awakened something in me." he places a hand over his chest. "My emotions have been all over the place. Right now I am the worse I've been."

Connor nods and slowly holds out his hand. The skin peels back relieving the white underneath, "Show me." he says simply and Richard complies, taking his brothers hand. Connor jolts like he has been burned and pulls away.

"You...you are all over the place." he says simply. His LED slowly goes from red back down to a steady blue.

Richard nods and looks down ashamed, "I have lost control oh my emotions."

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes we have no control over what we feel. Like your infatuation with Gavin. You were attracted to him and and it has grown into something more. You didn't really have control over it." he gives a small shrug, "With you constantly talking to him and trying to understand him for the sake of the mission it would be odd for something like this not to happen. I believe Perkins was relying on you still be a detached machine."

"I was when I started this mission, "he admits, looking anywhere but at his brothers blooming smile, "It was so very odd that I have been awake all this time and have never been attracted to a single person. I thought that maybe I was just odd and then I tried to see it as a waste of time...when I felt attraction for him I didn't know what to do with myself so I guess I ignored it."

"And look where that has got you. Love sick for a claimed omega of all things, " Connor lets out a sigh, "Brother this most certainly will not be easy for you."

"I am aware."

"I mean, even if by some miracle Elijah Kamski considers you worthy enough to date his brother we still have to prove his innocence in this case."

"As I stated once already, I am aware. Thank you, Connor, for your input."

"Sorry," he says and glances down at the dog by his feet, "Maybe he might help you."

"Cork has enough problems without adding mine onto it."

"No, petting dogs usually helps calm people and you really need help calming down at the moment." he gently picks up the dog and places it in his brothers arms, "Here, just sit and pet him. Your stress levels should drop in a moment."

"It is not that I do not believe you, brother, it is just that...I don't see how this can calm me when I am extremely upset at the moment."

"I know it feels like nothing can calm you and your emotions are going to rule you but it isn't true. These feelings of hopelessness will pass and we will figure out what to do."

He sighs, holding the dog close to his chest as sits down slowly, "Thank you. I needed to hear that."

"Just take a break from this mess while Hank and I try and talk to Betty Hanson. It's about time we did so anyway. She is the one who filed the report. The fact that Perkins hasn't made contact with her is another reason to suspect that things are not what they seem."

"It would seem as if Perkins doesn't want any other leads. He wants the blame to fall solely on Gavin."

"Do not think about this too much. I will retrieve the information we are missing and get the bottom of this."

"Thank you, but please keep me updated. I don't know when my next contact will be with Gavin so I might be useless for a moment. Elijah..he..he knows what model I am."

"I do not understand how he figured out what you are. From what I was told he did not work on the RK project."

"I know, but he knew. He mentioned it twice. This might be bad for our mission."

"Well, we will cross that bridge when we get it. In the mean time, try to relax."

Richard nods, looking down at the sleeping dog in his hands, "Thank you, brother. I will do just that...and...I know this might be asking too much, but could you please send me an update on Gavin as quickly as possible. I know that would very much calm my nerves."

Connor nods, "Of course, " he turns to the door to leave, "Call me if I am needed. The sooner I get back on this case, the sooner we can start piecing things together."

He nods and watches quietly as his brother takes his leave. His emotions do in fact seem to calm down in time. The dog, is the perfect distraction and has a wondrous calming effect on him. Being this calm is perfect for him to slip into stasis mode and he really should, but he can't. If he enters stasis mode he might miss any new information on Gavin.

Gavin...

The pain in his chest comes racing back. Cork perks up sensing the distress in his master. He then wags his nub and licks at his face. Slowly, his stress levels start to lower once again. Richard blinks. Who knew dogs could be so calming?

Eventually Richard unknowingly finds himself slipping into stasis mode while sitting on the couch. He jolts awake some time later to the rapid knocking on his door. Looking around confused, he sees his dogs asleep in his arms and remembers what he was doing. The rapid knocking returns and Richard knows it is probably his brother, coming back to tell him about Gavin's well being. The anxiousness he has just gotten rid of returns full force. Sitting Cork down gently, he stands and quickly makes his way to the door.

"Is he-" the android stops and looks at the omega standing in front of him, 'Gavin?"

"Hey, Richie."

The omega stands there in his clothing from earlier that day. He looks tired and feverish with his face a light flush red. A paper hospital bracelet is decorated around his wrist to show where he had just come from. The omega looks like a wreck and it only adds to his already growing suspicion.

Slowly he says, "You ran away from the hospital..."

"You're so smart."

"Gavin, this is serious! You were almost kidnapped and you need to be in there. Not only for your protection, but for your health."

"I don't wanna be there..."he slurs a bit as he leans against the door frame, "Heath is there being a creep and Elijah...he says it's all my fault." the last part is followed by a soft whimper making the omega sound as if he is about to cry over his brothers words.

Richard blinks a bit stunned and has to quickly stop himself from expressing the anger starts to flow through him.

"Please come in, Gavin." he is sure to make his voice sound gentle and welcoming so as now to spook Gavin. The rage filling him is quite troubling and to allow it to consume him would only stress the omega more than he already is.

How could Elijah say something like that? Did he not care about his own brother's mental stability? He wished he could give the alpha a piece of his mind, but that was way too risky.

Gavin stumbles through the door, almost falling over his own feet. Richard acts quickly and takes the omega by the arm, guiding him into the house. He could walk Gavin over to the couch, where his dog is happily waiting for someone to continue petting him, but instead he walks the omega over to the other part of the living room where his small cot it. The omega lays down without question and then proceeds to nuzzle the sheets and inhale deeply. Richards fans kick into overdrive and he forces himself to look away.

"I see the drug hasn't completely warn off yet."

The omega blinks and rolls over facing the android, "I was drugged?"

The android frowns, "Yes Gavin, did they not tell you?"

He shakes his head, "I...I don't remember anything and when I asked how I got in the hospital Heath said it didn't matter and Elijah was all like 'I don't know, Gavin. Why don't you tell me?' and I said I didn't know how cause I don't remember and Elijah just," he throws his hands in the air, "walks away being all pissy and stuff. He kept saying shit like 'You should be more careful, Gavin' and 'This is what happens when you are careless'. Like I deserved what happened because I went to the bathroom." the omega pouted and nuzzled into the sheets.

Richard makes a bold move and reaches out, petting the omega gently, "I am so sorry, Gavin. None of this is your fault. I am sure your brother is just upset." the omega leans into his touch encouraging him. Richard then kneels down next to the cot, continuing to comfort the omega. "I do not think running away in your condition was the right thing to do, Gavin. You could have easily gotten hurt on your way here."

"I know, but I didn't wanna be there...and I knew you wouldn't treat me like that."

"I would never treat you such a way, "he says, meaning every word, "What happened to you was out of your control."

Gavin frowns, "The more I think about it, the more I don't understand how it happened."

"What do you mean, Gavin?" he then pulls his hand away to try and focus on what the omega is trying to say.

Gavin pouts and grabs the retreating hand, putting it back in it's place on his head. "Don't stop, " he demands.

A smile spreads across the alpha's face, "Of course. I will keep petting you if you explain to me what you mean."

"What I mean is I wasn't feeling so good when I went to the bathroom...then I just blacked out."

"You think you were drugged before you went to the bathroom?"

"Yeah, I think that's what I'm trying to say."

He nods, "I will look into this, alright? Just rest for me. You have been through a lot today and- "he is interrupted by the Corgi's head popping up beside him, "Looks like someone wants to say, hello."

The omega gasps and tries to set up, "It's your dog."

Cork wags his nub, trying to climb on the bed to be with the equally excited human. Richard immediately helps the struggling dog onto the cot.

"Hey there, buddy, " Gavin coos, "It is nice to finally meet you." he then rolls over on his back, taking the Corgi with him, "What a sweet, boy."

"I see I am no longer of use."

"Yeah, I only came here to see your dog, obviously."

A smile spreads across his face, "I should have known. He is far more handsome than I."

Gavin lets out a small chuckle as he turns his head to look at the alpha, "I wouldn't say that."

"Was the a compliment?"

"I don't know. The room is kind of spinning. What did I say again?"

"Get some rest, Gavin." the alpha stands, "I will be right here alright?"

"Are you gonna tell Eli I am here?"

"I think it might be helpful to tell him you are at least, alive."

"I don't wanna go back." he whimpers lightly.

"And you won't. I will just tell him you are, okay and nothing more."

"You'd seriously hide me?"

"If you are upset enough to run away from the hospital then you don't need to go back just yet."

The omega's scent begins to turn sweet. It is a very good sign that the omega is happy. Richard likes to think it is solely because of him.

"Thank you, "Gavin says quietly, nuzzling the dog in his arms, "I feel the a lot better here."

"That makes me very happy to hear that."

The omega nods slightly, his head already rolling to the side as he starts to fall asleep.

Richard takes a moment to admire the sleeping omega before getting down to business and searching through his jacket for a phone. He comes up with nothing, which isn't surprising. A phone was one sure way to get tracked down by Elijah and Gavin wasn't stupid. Even when drugged he had more common sense than most. Since he cannot get Elijah's phone number off of the omega he has to look it up himself. It's child's play to get something so simple. Within a minute he has the number of Elijah Kamski. He uses his mobile phone and calls the alpha.

"Who is this?" the alpha on the other line snaps, "This is very private number."

The android frowns,"It's Richard. The alpha your brother has taken a liking to."

"Oh it's,  _you._  The RK model that's weaseled his way into my life, " the alpha on the other line is not impressed, "I am very busy at the moment. I don't know how you got this number, but Gavin isn't allowed to talk to you."

"Oh,and why is that? Do you blame me for the incident with Gavin?"

"Oh please, I know you had nothing to do with it, but I still do not trust you. An RK model doing odd jobs? Really? I am not an idiot. You're working for someone."

"Not every android is doing what they were designed for. Why am I not given that same option?"

Elijah is quiet a moment, "I did think that at first, but the more I think about it the more it bothers me. Something is not right."

"So because you are paranoid, you paint me as a villain until proven otherwise? Please tell me, , who am I working for?"

"I do not know, but I know you want to get your hands on my brother and THAT is enough for me to not like you."

"I do like Gavin, but I would never put my hands on him without permission from him and sadly, you. I know the law and even more so I know I would never do something Gavin did not want."

"So you're playing the chivalrous alpha act, are you? You know how many people talk to me about my brother in such a way? How they want to treat him like a king, but really they just want something from him. Everyone wants something and you are no different."

"Think of me what you will, but I know what is and isn't true." he sighs, the conversation getting no where, "I called you for a reason."

"And what might that be."

"Gavin is here and he is safe. I wanted to let you know."

"Where do you live? I will come and get him."

In the background Richard can hear the rush of the man running and the jingle of keys as he springs into action, ready to retrieve his brother.

"I do not think that is a good idea..."

A low growl comes from the other end of the phone, "Now listen here, _Richard_ , Gavin is my omega. I have claim to him and you keeping him from me will only get you into big trouble. Do not give me the excuse I need to get you away from him forever."

"I do not want him to go back to you at the moment. He is very upset with you."

"And what did I do?"

"He says you blame him for this. Gavin is beyond upset and so am I. How could you say such things? You know what happened was traumatic enough and you're supposed to be one of the people helping him recover from it."

There is a beat of silence on the other end followed by a long sigh, "I ...I didn't mean to go off on him like that. I just...I am constantly worrying. He runs off every day and doesn't return until early into the next day. He won't listen to me when I tell him to not go to dangerous places. It's bad enough that other omegas are vanishing, but Gavin doesn't seem to bat an eye at it. He is just determined to track down this android that doesn't exist! What am I supposed to do? Be supportive of him running off into the night? When he gets kidnapped how am I supposed to react?"

"Elijah," Richard says firmly, "Calm yourself. I understand how you are feeling. My first encounter with your brother was watching him try and gain entry to a bar in the middle of the night. The feeling of dread when he does these things is something I know very well. That is why I follow him around at night. I want to make sure he is okay."

"You've been...keeping an eye on him?"

"Yes. The places he wishes to go upset me greatly. It would be dangerous for him to go alone." he frowns, "I do not know why he is searching for this android," he kind of lies. He has an idea of why Gavin wants to find this android, but he does not know for sure, "But I will not let him go alone or will I stop him from going. This is something he feels that he needs to do. If I try and stop him he will just go without me."

"He thinks this android took his friends," Elijah admits, "He and the Hanson sisters were very close and two of them have gone missing."

"And what does this android have to do with it? Why does he think this android is responsible?"

"I haven't a clue. You'll probably get an answer before I do." the alpha on the other line sighs, yet again, "I think I am going to regret doing this, but I will allow him to stay. If I force him to come home, he will just run off again."

"I am glad you are seeing reason."

"Just shut up and let me speak with him."

"He is sleeping. The effect of the drugs are still lingering. He walked inside and almost immediately fell asleep."

"And let me guess, you put him to sleep on  _your_  bed?"

The android blushes madly and is extremely grateful this is not a face to face conversation, "Of course I did. I would not allow him to sleep on a couch."

Elijah growls lightly on the other end, "Well, you better be sleeping on the couch then and not in the same."

"The thought had never crossed my mind," he lies smoothly, "I have nothing, but respect for Gavin."

"Sure." the alphas flat tone makes it known he doesn't believe that in the slightest, "I will call tomorrow and my brother better answer the phone."

"Of course. I will make him call you tomorrow after he wakes."

"Fine," Elijah says and hesitates before finally hanging up the phone.

Now that the alpha is out of the way he can focus on resting peacefully. It is as if everything he was worried about this evening had resolved itself and a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

He walked over to the other side of the room where his couch was and laid down. From his angle he had a perfect view of the omega resting peacefully and it warmed him to see it. Smiling, he closes his eyes, letting stasis mode take him.

_The sun is shinning in through the windows in the kitchen. It's a big kitchen, much much bigger than the one at his small apartment. Laying on the counter is a variety of ingredients, spread out ready to be cooked. A cookbook lays open not too far from the mess of food on the counter._

_Richard sighs, setting his jacket on the only clean part of the counter left. He has a huge feeling that he will be the one to clean up after his lover._

_Speaking of which..._

_Where has his lover gone off to?_

_He hums to himself as he looks around the house for his mate. No one in the spare room or in the bathroom. He makes a turn down the hall. No one in their room or even in the living room._

_The distant sound of barking catches his attention and he follows it out the back door and onto the back patio._

_"There you are," he says, seeing his lover pick up and toss a small yellow tennis ball to their dog, Cork._

_Gavin jumps a bit startled and smiles seeing who has come to great him, "You're finally home. Took you long enough." he rolls his eyes and all but skips over to the alpha. He purrs and wraps his arms around the taller mans neck. Wasting no time he then kisses him. "My alpha, I missed you. I was so bored today."_

_Richard nuzzles his omegas neck as he wraps his arms around him, "Did you not to go work?"_

_"I got the day off. They accidentally scheduled too many people."_

_"How foolish of them." he kisses the crook the omega's neck. Gavin responds beautifully and arches it for him. "I see you've been busy cooking again."_

_"Y-yeah, " he gives the alphas shoulders a squeeze, "I wanted to try something new I looked up and while it was cooking I wanted to take Cork out."_

_"How long have you been out here? I hope it hasn't been all day. The weather is getting quite nippy. The last thing we need is for you to be sick in bed. You're quite dramatic when you're not feeling well."_

_"Excuse you," the omega pulls away pretending to look offended, "Last time I got sick I really did see a white light."_

_"Gavin, that was the sun coming in from the curtains. I opened them because you had been sitting in the dark for days."_

_"I was obviously dying. You know how some animals know when it's time and they just go off into the woods to die? That was me that day."_

_"Like I said before, you're dramatic."_

_"Awww, but you love me anyway. Right, Richie?"_

_The alpha shivers a bit at the omegas playful tone, "I do not know why, but it's true. I adore you."_

_"I love you too, my sweet alpha."_

_Richard blushes, "You're teasing me, aren't you?"_

_"My handsome alpha."_

_"Gavin, you know I do not like it when you embarrass me."_

_"My, Richie."_

_The alpha kisses him deeply to shut him up. Gavin doesn't complain as he wraps his arms around his alphas neck and kisses back with matching force. The kiss only becomes more heated as their tongue brush against one another and fight for dominance. Richard wins, but he knows it is because Gavin lets him. If the omega wanted he could dominate the kiss and Richard would most defiantly let him. What his omega wants, he gets. Eventually, the alpha finally remembers to pull apart and let his mate breath in the air he needs._

_Gavin inhales deeply, "Oh Richard."_

_"Yes, my love?"_

_"Richie..."_

_The alpha starts to kiss down his omegas neck._

_"Ah-Richard!"_

_Richard nips at his omegas scent gland._

_"Oh-God!" he gasps, "I think you should wake up!"_

_The alpha blinks and stops his marking. He frowns confused, "What?"_

_Gavin pants and looks at him worried, "If you don't wake up now, when you do wake up you're gonna have a raging boner."_

_Richard blinks trying to understand his lovers words before it finally hits him, "Oh...Oooooh."_

Richard jolts up from stasis mode. He pants looking around frantic as if he has been caught committing a terrible act.

Scanning the room, he sees that Gavin is still sleeping peacefully on his cot. It puts him at ease to know the omega didn't see him wake up in a panic. He has less questions he has to lie to answer that way.

He checks the time and decides that it would be best if he had food ready and waiting for the omega. Gavin is going to need it and something inside him is giving off a strong urge to provide for his omega house guest.

In order to make his trip as quick as possible, he sacrifices the quality of the food and runs through a fast food restaurant. He would love more than anything to cook for the omega, but he lacks not only the food to do so, but the cooking utensils as well. So he settles for just getting the omega a greasy breakfast and walks home.

When he enters his home, he sees the omega has still yet to wake. It is understandable though. He had gone through a lot yesterday and his body and mind needed the rest.

He sets the bag of food down and quietly pours food in the dogs bowl. Cork, darts off the bed and hobbles into the kitchen to enjoy his meal. Richard smiles at the dog and quietly goes about his business. The sleeping omega has no idea of the calming effect he has having on him this morning. He feels so happy and so at ease now. If only the omega could stay for more than just a day.

**"Richard?"**

The alpha jumps, hearing his brother call out to him suddenly,  **"Yes, Connor?"**

**"How are you feeling this morning?"**

**"Much better, actually."**

**"Good because I have some troubling news."**

**"Oh?"**

**"We cannot locate Betty Hanson. She is now declared a missing person."**

Richard bites his lip, his LED turning yellow,  **"I see..."**

**"She has been missing for over a month. We spoke with her mother and asked her why she did not report her daughter missing. Mrs, Hanson said she thought Betty was okay because the last time she had seen her she was with her new mate."**

**"New mate? Isn't Betty Hanson only 17?"**

**"Yes and her mother didn't seem to care much when I pointed that out. She said Betty came home and introduced her mate. All she could tell us is that it was an android with a huge neck tattoo."**

**"That would explain why Gavin is searching so hard for this android. He believes the android has an involvement in the girls going missing."**

**"Yes, it would seem so. Also...Perkins is getting impatient. He wants to bring Gavin in for questioning."**

**"What? Why would he even consider such a thing? The omega was almost been kidnapped. Should that not lessen his suspension?"**

**"It should, but the circumstantial evidence is adding up against him. He wants him brought him immediately."**

**"If they arrest him and bring him in for questioning it will be all over the media. No one will believe him and take this case seriously. There is a high probability that he will go to jail on a biased opinion alone."**

**"I'm sorry Richard. The only thing we can do is try and figure this case out as quickly as possible. No one seems to be able to find Gavin anyway so we still have a small amount of time."**

**"Fine, I will start helping as quickly as I can."**

**"Good, now I have to ask...have you seen Gavin at all? I know you may not want to tell me, but withholding information could get you in trouble so I have to ask."**

Richard eyes the sleeping omega from across the room,  **"Sadly, no I have not seen him. Who knows where his crazy brother even put him."**

**"You have no idea at all where he could have gone?"**

**"None in the slightest. I have only ever bumped into the omega in public places. Sadly I did not get a chance to further the investigation."**

**"I know and I am sorry about that as well. It would seem you're getting a lot of bad news all at once."**

**"It's alright. I am getting better at controlling these feelings."**

**"That's wonderful. I am so happy you are becoming stronger and don't worry. I know Gavin being missing is bound to upset you, but we will find him and make sure he is safe."**

His eyes once again go back to the sleeping omega on his bed,  **"Yes, of course we will...Thank you so much, brother. Your support means a lot to me."**

Richard sighs deeply. He really is making a mess for himself.


	7. No more lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive? I made it through the semester. I am so very very sorry this took so long. I had the chapter ready and then lost it when my computer took a sudden and weird dive. It's not a very old computer and the problem is fixed, but it was kind of a bummer to start over. Anyways I'm sorry once again. This chapter is a little longer than my others so hopefully, that helps. I usually go through the comments and respond to each one because you guys rock and talking to you makes me happy, but if I don't get to your comment in time just know that I want to thank you for commenting. You all are great. Also, I went over this chapter just once before posting because I really wanna get it out there for everyone as quickly as possible. I'm about to go on a train ride to Chicago so imma busy lady, packing my stuff and feeding my fish before I go. Please enjoy and feel free to point out mistakes I didn't catch.

 

The alpha is at a complete loss as of what his next move should be. Should he keep the omega hidden here while he tries to solve this crime, or should he hand him back over to Elijah? No doubt Elijah is being watched at this point. Perkins is probably prowling outside the Kamski mansion at this very moment just waiting to catch a glimpse of Gavin.

It is all extremely troubling that his time is running out. Eventually, Connor will catch on to his lies and make him bring Gavin in. He would like to think his brother would break the law for him, but he highly doubts he will. This situation is very serious and breaking the law for Gavin is only going to make things worse for the alpha android. Connor would no doubt see that and choose his brother over the wellbeing of Gavin Reed.

It wasn't looking so good for the omega now. He needed to hurry which meant he was done waiting on Perkins to give them the files they were entitled to. He would no doubt have to go in the system himself in order to save the omega. Connor would not be happy, but he couldn't seem to care at the moment. He was not letting the omega go to jail over this. He refused. Even if he found nothing to eliminate Gavin from the case he would keep trying. He had to. Gavin was worth the effort.

The omega on the cot suddenly began to stir; a loud groan escaping his mouth as he rolls over, "My fucking head."

Richard pushes aside his inner turmoil and gives the omega a small smile as he says, "I see Sleeping Beauty has finally risen from his slumber."

Gavin jolts sitting up startled, "Richard? What are you..." he trails off no doubt everything the night before coming back, "Oh shit. Richard I’m so sorry. I was out of my mind when I went looking for you. I...I didn't mean to."

"Calm down, Gavin. You are no burden to me."

"Yeah, but all this drama is not your problem."

"It's quite alright. I do not mind it."

"Yeah, but-"

"Gavin. You are worth any and all the trouble I have to go through to make sure you are safe."

The omega blinks, taken aback by the android’s admission. A blush blooms across his face and neck, "You…You weird, fucker."

"How am I weird?"

"Because you  _are_."

A smile spreads across the alphas lips, "I suppose I will just have to accept that answer then. Come and eat. Your food is getting cold."

The omega smiles and scoots off the cot, walking over quickly. He eyes the brown bag on the counter, sniffing the air a bit. "What cha get me? Is it greasy?"

"Extremely and I must apologize for that. I wanted to cook you something healthy, but I do not have the items to do so. I was left with no other choice than to buy this."

"Hell yeah! The more grease the better." the omega seems pleased as he chomps down on his food.

Gavin stills a moment and the android thinks for a moment that maybe the omega doesn't like the food. Gavin must be used to eating much better food than he could afford. The thought hadn't really hit him until now. He was dirt poor. Even if he wasn't pretending to be an android struggling to make ends meet, he would still be poor in comparison to Gavin and the lifestyle he was used to. The android suddenly feels self-conscious.

"If you don't like it I can get-"

The omega suddenly moans. Richard gives a small startled jump as a sudden thrill shoots through him. To say the alpha is caught off guard would be an understatement. He must bite the inside of his cheek to calm himself down.

"Greasy food is the fucking best!" the omega moans again and takes another big bite, "You picked a good place too."

Richard swallows. 

_Control yourself._

He chats over and over in his mind before replying, "I am glad you and Cork are enjoying yourselves."

The android takes a moment to be proud of how calm and collected his voice sounds despite the chaotic feelings he was experiencing on the inside.

"Me and Cork?-" Gavin looks at his feet and spots the little Corgi lapping up the droppings of food off the floor. "Shit, I am making a mess."

"Yes, but it is alright. My home is almost never dirty. It will be fun to finally clean."

"Wow, you're a fucking freak."

"So blunt."

Gavin rolls his eyes, "I'm  _kidding._ I wouldn't even be this way if I wasn't comfortable with you. Be honored."

"I see," the alpha lets out a small chuckle, "Does that mean I am special?"

The omega chuckles and playfully bumps the alpha with his hip, "Very special," he purrs before giving him a small smile.

Richard freezes and goes back to chanting his previous mantra in his head.

_Control Yourself. Control Yourself. Control Yourself._

Gavin gives him another unknowing smile as he walks into the living room and plops down on the couch. The alpha tries and fails to keep his eyes from watching the omegas backside as he walks away.

_CONTROL YOURSELF._

"I think I should see if Cork needs to relieve himself!"

Gavin only has time to blink as he sees the android scoop up the corgi and all but dart out the front door.

  Once outside he sits the dog down and allows him to do his business. It's a lot more calming outside and he allows himself to let out the breath he had been holding. He is away from the omega and now back in complete control again. Richard sighs and runs a hand through his hair. He knew he liked Gavin very much, but so far, his urges have never been quite this bad. It is quite amazing really. His once perfect control was quickly crumbling the longer he spent around the omega.

"Hey," a sudden loud whisper is shot in his direction, making the alpha jump, "Ricardo!" the voice hisses.

 _Richard_ blinks and turns around. A man in a hoodie and sunglasses is hunched over slightly as if he trying to make himself look smaller and not be seen.

The android blinks and gives the man a weary look, "Can I help you?"

 A sigh comes from the hunched over man as he takes off his sunglasses, "It's me, you twit."

Richard immediately scowls, "Kamski."

"At your service, "he sighs, yet again, "now where is my brother?"

"He is inside."

"How...how is he?"

The android frowns a bit thinking over the question, "You mean physically? He is fine. Tired, but okay. Mentally I do not know. You were quite cruel to him."

Elijah looks down in shame, "Thanks for reminding me." he shakes his head slightly, "He can hate me all he wishes, but I need to talk to him. Things have gotten serious and we need to go."

"What do you mean?"

"It's no longer any of your concern. I thank you for watching him for the night, but now that I am here I can take over again."

The android crosses his arms, glaring down at the shorter alpha, "You're quite welcome, but I am afraid I cannot hand over Gavin just yet. After all, he escaped a hospital last night and made his way across the city while FIXER still lingered in his system. If anything, you have proven you cannot take care of any omega. It would be unwise to return him to your care."

The other alpha growls lowly, "How funny. You failed to mention that the drug was still lingering in his system. Let me see my brother. I want to know if I have to take him to the hospital again."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"I am thinking you purposely didn't tell me the drug in his system was still lingering so you could take advantage of it!"

"You-“ the android looks offended, “I would never!"

"Oh? I think you would. You just pop out of nowhere and insert yourself into my brother’s life. You're suspicious. _Very_ suspicious."

  The two alphas gravitate towards one another, both trying to look more threatening than the other. The android that had once prided himself in keeping a cool head and not being involved in petty alpha fights found himself rolling up his sleeves to participate in said petty fight. For a moment the thought of how happy the lieutenant would right now crosses his mind. Hank would probably be proud.

 Richard grabs the other smaller alpha by the front of his sweatshirt. Elijah squirms grabbing at his hand. The anger the android feels is so consuming that all he can think about is  _punching Elijah is going to feel_   _so satisfying._

He raises his fists.

"The fuck are you two doing?"

He instantly halts his fists.

Standing in the doorway to the apartment complex is Gavin. The look on his face is one of annoyance. The omega is clearly not impressed by the alpha fight about to happen. Somehow the omega has managed to scoop up the small dog without being noticed. It makes the android worry. How long had he been standing there? What had he heard?

Cork is looking quite afraid as he nuzzles into Gavin's chest trying to hide.

"I-" the android starts, "Your brother is here, " he finishes lamely.

"I can see that, " the omega rolls his eyes, "You gonna punch him or no?" he motions to the android’s fist still raised.

"No- He and I were arguing. He insinuated that I-"

"It's okay, alpha just drop him."

Richard drops Elijah. The alpha scrambles and gets up to his feet.

"Why are you here Eli?"

"What do you mean 'why am I here!?' Gavin, you ran away from the hospital! Don't try and turn this around on me like I am the bad guy here!"

The omega has the decency to look slightly ashamed, "I'm sorry, okay? I was obviously upset."

"It's water under the bridge. Right now, we need to go. I was thinking about taking time for ourselves. Would you like to go visit the farm? I am sure you'd love to take a break from the city. Travel to the countryside for a day or two."

"I can't."

The alpha sighs, "And why not?"

"You know why, Eli! I have to keep looking."

"Gavin you're looking for a needle in a haystack. You are never going to find this android."

"You don't know-"

"I do. And this isn't up for discussion. You're coming with me."

"Like fucking hell, I am!" the omega turns, storming back inside, dog in his arms.

Richard watches as the Gavin retreats and slams the door behind him.

Elijah sighs. The alpha is doing that more and more with each passing moment.

The android eyes the other alpha, "You're trying to leave the city. What is going on?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

"It would be wise to tell me. If anyone has a chance of convincing Gavin to leave the city with you it is me."

"So if I let you know what is going on you'll convince him to leave with me?"

"I might."

The genius eyes him a moment, "I take it you haven't seen the news."

"I have not. Once I woke from stasis, I set about getting Gavin food and making sure he was taken care of."

"Oh, please don't try to impress me."

"I am not. I am simply saying I had more important things to attend to than the T.V"

"Of course, you did." he runs a hand through his hair, "If you had turned on the news this morning, you'd see how they’re suspecting Gavin in the disappearances of the Hanson sisters."

Richard blinks, looking truly shocked. The press had gotten news of Perkins plan to bring Gavin in for questioning? Richard really wondered how in the world the press would get a hold of such information. It wasn't your average case after all. It was an FBI investigation. Someone might be leaking information.

The android internally groaned. He would have to contact his brother now.

"Taking him out of the city will only make him look worse." The android pointed out.

"Don't worry about that. I've talked to my lawyer about it. He is handling things."

"But this is going to just make it harder. It makes him look guilty."

"This morning I woke up to a crowd of people outside of my home demanding my brothers head," Elijah says quietly, his tone turning serious. The android falls silent as he intensely listens, "They broke windows and threw things. I am so late coming here to get my brother because I couldn't get out of the house without being harassed. To tell you the truth it was a very good thing he stayed here last night."

The silent android lets out a low growl, "It's turning into a witch hunt isn't it?"

Kamski raises a brow in surprise. He says nothing and examines the android for a moment, "You are correct. I need to get him out of the city. I am afraid of what will happen when he sneaks away again."

The android nods. His urge to protect Gavin makes him want to help the other alpha, "I will talk to him and make sure he goes. Do you have everything ready?"

"I am having things for us like clothing and food sent to where we will be staying."

"Alight, give me a moment with him. I will make sure he goes with you."

Elijah stares up at the android a moment, "Thank you. I am glad we are on the same page about this."

"Don't thank me. This isn't for you," he says ending the conversation as he leaves the alpha outside.

Quietly, he opens the door to his home, "Gavin?" he calls out timidly.

Gavin sits on the sofa, dog in his lap. He pets Cork gently.

"So I take it you two didn't get into a brawl?" the omega asks.

"No, we had a heart to heart."

The omega lets out a snort of laughter, "Wow, you must think I am stupid. I think I am starting to see the real you."

Richard frowns, "What to do you mean?"

"I thought you weren't like those dumb alphas. But damn was I wrong. You're gone for five seconds and you're almost in a fight and NOW you think I’m stupid enough to believe you two made up. Typical alpha, thinking I’m some naive omega."

Richard sighs, "Gavin it isn't what you think. Your brother said terrible things to me and I never said we made up just that we had a heart to heart. We are both concerned for you." the android walks over slowly, "Time away from the city would do you some good."

"You know why I can't leave."

"I know and I am not telling you to stop. Just go for a couple of days and get your brother off your back. Take the time to rest up and we will continue our search when you return."

Gavin looks down at the dog in his lap, petting it gently, "You promise?" he looks up, "You're not just blowing smoke to get me to try and stop looking?"

"Gavin, I know you're not going to give up on your friends and I am not going to ask you to. It means a lot to you."

The Omega looks at him. He then sits the dog on the couch and stands, walking over. "You kind of seem too good to be true, ya know?"

Richard blinks, "What?"

Gavin shrugs, turning his head away a bit as if embarrassed, "Ya know, how you act and stuff. You don't act like other alphas. I think that's why I was so upset I saw you ready to punch Eli. You act all stupid and shit and then you say stuff like that that makes me think different of you."

The android looks down at his hands, "To be honest with you I am still figuring out who I am. When I first woke up, I was deviant but did not feel it. I was alive, but I didn't feel it."

Gavin frowns, "Has that changed?"

"Most defiantly." he gives the omega a small smile, "The company has changed me. It's still new and I am still trying to figure it out. So please forgive me if I punch your brother along the way. I am certain even if I wasn't an alpha it would come to blows."

Gavin lets out a small chuckle, "Yeah. That's fucking true. Elijah has a way of making people want to punch him in the face."

The alpha chuckled lightly, “Thank you for understanding. I would hate for you to think less of me. I hold your option quite highly.”

The omega’s smile drops, and it quickly replaced with a frown. “There you go again being all weird and shit. Half the time I don’t know if you’re being real or not.”

Richard sighs. It is becoming quite frustrating to not know what he is doing wrong. Was he not saying normal things? “What am I doing wrong?”

“That!”

“I don’t understand”

“Alphas don’t act like you. If I told an alpha he was weird he wouldn’t ask ‘Oh I’m sorry, what did I do wrong?’. They would jump down my throat and try and put me in my place. You’re obviously an alpha but you don’t act like it at all.”

“Is that not a good thing then? I don’t act like the alphas you despise.”

“Yeah, yeah it’s good,” He rubs the back of his neck, “Look, I’m sorry. You just said you were trying to figure shit out. I don’t want to make you feel like you’re doing something wrong. It’s just I really hope you don’t change, Richie.” The omega looks up at him, his eyes holding a hint of worry.

Richard places a hand, gently on the omegas cheek, “Do not worry. I am not changing anytime soon unless you want me to.”

The alphas bold move is rewarded by the wonderful blush returning to the omegas face. Gavin looks down, trying to hide his face as he smiles a bit.

“You’re crazy alpha”

“I guess I am.”

Gavin smiles at him. It makes the pump in his chest beat faster. He smiles back gently and realizes absently his hand is still on the omega’s cheek. He swallows nervously (a reaction he didn’t even know he could do) and leans forward.

The omega doesn’t pull away. He tilts head, waiting. Gavin’s simple reaction sets his sensors on fire. He knows this is wrong. That he should pull away, but the omegas gaze has him locked in. Gavin’s lips are so tantalizingly close.  

He really _really_ should stop.

A loud knock at the door startles them both, making them pull away from one another.

Richard silently thanks whoever is responsible.

A loud knock sounds again, “Excuse me,” Kamski seethes on the other side, “but I need my brother. We have places to go.”

Richard instantly takes his gratitude back only because he doesn’t care much for Elijah Kamski.

“Hang on, Eli! I am coming!” Gavin shouts before he looks away. The omegas face is flushed with embarrassment and yet his expression is one of annoyance. He looks up at the alpha smiling sadly, “I have to go.”

“I know.”

A beat of silence.

“You should come to visit me.”

“I don’t think your brother would be too happy.”

“I know right? It makes it even better.”

“Gavin I am not sure. What if I make things worse for you?”

“ _Richie, pleeeeassse?”_

The android groans, “I will think about it.”

The omega laughs, “You better. If you come visit bring your dog.”

“Oh, I see. Your true intentions are revealed. I am being used for my dog.”

“Obviously.” The omega walks over to the couch and kisses the dog’s cheek, “One for you.” He pulls out his phone sending a text as he walks over.  A sudden ping on the android’s phone sounds from across the room. “There’s the address.”

“I will think about it.” If Gavin is truly in danger, he doesn’t want to accidentally lead someone to him. Besides he has work to do. Someone is leaking information to the press and Perkins is more than likely not plea-

Soft lips on his cheek bring his thinking process to a halt.

Gavin laughs and kisses his cheek once again, “See you around Richie. Remember to bring your dog when you visit.”

The omega pats his shoulder and walks off, opening the door for his brother.

“Finally,” he hears the alpha say behind him, “What took you so long?”

“I had to say goodbye to the dog.”

“Of course,” the alpha rolls his eyes. He frowns at the android standing in the middle of the room with his back to them, “Is he okay? He’s terribly still.”

Richard turns slowly, “I am fine.”

Kamski stares at the android, “Your face is blue…” he then scowls, “Why the hell are you blushing!?”

“Come on Eli,” Gavin tugs his brother’s arm, pulling him out of the doorway, “We have to go.”

“Gavin, I swear to God if-“

Gavin slams the door and the brothers bickering becomes muffled.

Richard stands in silence for a moment listening to the two brothers make their leave. He closes his eyes processing, making the errors in his vision from the kiss fade away. After he has collected himself, he walks over to his cell phone. Picking it up gently he reads the text. There is a full address to where the brothers are going to be followed by a couple of XOXO at the end. The android finds himself blushing yet again.

He sighs deeply.

Closing his eyes once again, he clears away the errors clouding his vision.

“I can’t keep doing this.” He mumbles quietly to himself as he looks out the sad little window of his apartment. His eyes fall to the cot the omega had been resting in moments ago.

He can’t keep doing this. Leading Gavin on. In the end, the omega is just going to get hurt. In the end, HE is going to get hurt.

Gavin trusts him and he isn’t going to make him regret it. He can’t hurt the omega in such a way, but what else can he do? It's his job, after all, to lie to Gavin. The android groans and lets out a defeated sigh. 

 

   Coming into the precinct late that morning is unnoticed by many. Mostly because they are all gathered around listening to Perkins fly off the handle. The man points a finger as he accuses every other person in his radius of ruining his case.

“Alright, who the fuck is going to the press?”

The crowd remains silent.

“I’m counting to three.”

“Perkins,” the RK900 interrupts, “This is not how you go about things such as this.”

“Look who finally decided to show up.”

“Please excuse my lateness, I was-“

“I don’t give a fuck. YOU. Come with me now. We all have a lot to talk about.”

He follows the special agent without any complaints into the room they had been using for the past month or so as their base of operations. Connor is there already and is looking on edge. The lieutenant is also there and looking annoyed. It’s not a good sign. If Connor is on edge it can only mean Hank has been annoyed for quite some time.

More than likely there is going to be a fight.

“I can’t believe this shit!” Perkins hisses as he scatters whatever papers he had been holding to the wind. “This has to be because of one of your fucking androids!”

“Perkins I am going to count to fucking five before I jump up and wrangle your neck.”

“I’d like to see you try old man.  You’ll be fired and on the streets with your fuck-bot before I can count to five.”

Hank stands up abruptly, his chair falling back. Connor is up with him in an instant. Richard wonders if he should help his brother or let Hank break the smaller alpha.

In the end, he decides to take pity on his older brother and gets up standing between the two. Connor whispers calming words into Hank’s ear. It seems to do the trick as the alpha visibly calms down.

 Richard takes the moment to grab Perkins by the arm and escort the alpha out. The smaller alpha pulls his arm out of the android’s grasp. He snarls up at him, “Do not touch me.”

“I thought it would be best to escort you out before the lieutenant took it upon himself to bash your skull in.”

“I’d like to see him try.” He snarled, “Him and his little fuck-bot.”

Richard closes his eyes, “Please refrain from calling my brother such things.”

“I will call him what I please,” he snarls lightly, “Especially with YOU around. You have no backbone.”

“I am just not letting you get to me. I am above such things.”

“Oh please, it’s obvious you just don’t have a backbone. If you did this case would have been over in a week.”

“You make no sense. My lack of backbone has nothing to do with this case.”

“It does too. I gave you an easy job. If you could just make a fucking move, then that little slut would have fucking sung like a canary.

Richard stills, his fists clench.

Perkins continues, “You had one job. Fuck him and get a confession but you can’t even do that. Now that little shit and his fucked-up brother are gone to God knows where and my investigation is blowing in the wind!” he shoves at the android’s chest, “I gave you an easy ass job. So fucking easy. The omega was so easy. How could you NOT complete this mission!”

He doesn’t quite know when he lifted his fist. It’s like he is having an out of body experience as he watches his clenched fist punch the older alpha square in the jaw. Perkins falls to the floor very much like a broken ragdoll.

Richard blinks, trying to register what happened. He looks to his fist and then to the alpha on the floor before finally coming to the realization that he struck the other alpha.

He hit Perkins.

Hit him so hard that he knocked him unconscious.

This was not good.

 **“Connor,”** he calls out, **“I have made a huge error.”**

**“Stay put, I am coming to you.”**

Connor’s response is quick as perusal, but Richard can’t help but feel like his brother had made his way to him way too fast.

Richard turns hearing the rapid footsteps behind him. He can see his brother rushing down the hall. He makes eye contact then slows down a bit, seeing his younger brother is okay. His eyes then catch the sight of Perkins sprawled out on the floor.

“What, happened?”

“He provoked me.” It’s a lame response, Richard knows.

 How many times had he rolled his eyes at alphas when they gave him that line? The alphas he put into cells to calm down. The one’s easily “provoked” into a fist fight. The android felt like he had been knocked off his high horse. He was no better than any other alpha that lost their tempers.

Connor to his credit doesn’t ask any more questions. He just pulls his brother into a hug. “It’s alright. We can fix this. Just try and stay calm.”

Hank kneels, observing Perkins a little closer, “I think you broke his nose.”

Connor lets out a sigh before pulling away from his brother slightly, “You’re not helping, Hank.”

“Well, it's crooked. The fucker’s gonna be pissed.”

“Hank.”

“Yeah, yeah I get it. Be quiet and help with the body.”

“He’s still alive, Hank. Just pick him up and find him a place to rest, please. I need to talk to Richard alone.”

Anderson doesn’t have to be told twice. The alpha always listens to Connor when the android has a request. Picking up Perkins with ease, he heaves the other alpha over his shoulder and walks off leaving the two alone.

Connor waits until he knows Hank is out of listening range before he starts talking.

“What happened?”

“He provoked me.”

“People always provoke you, but you never take the bait. What happened this time?”

“He said terrible things about you and would not stop.”

His brother crosses his arms, studying him a moment, “Is that all it takes for you to snap?”

Richard frowns, “You think I wouldn’t get upset if someone said such things about you?”

“I know you would. I just don’t think you’d punch someone over it.”

The RK900 sighs, “Well, I did, and I know I deserve to be punished for this. When Perkins wakes, I will take whatever punishment.”

Connor rolls his eyes at him and Richard is honestly shocked. His brother has never done such a thing to him. It doesn’t mean he doesn’t do it. Connor actually rolls his eyes all the time. He rolls his eyes at alphas mostly. Big, dumb, naïve alphas who aren’t catching on.

“You won’t be punished.” Connor explains, “There are laws that protect alphas from going to jail over fights. You said he provoked you and you can prove it. Therefore, you’re fine. You aren’t going to be punished. They’ll slap you on the wrist and tell you to try not to do it again.”

Richard frowns, “Are you annoyed with me? I didn’t mean to do this. I lost control and I-“

“Calm down Richard. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have given the impression that I was annoyed with you.”

“But you are.”

“It’s not you, Richard. It’s alphas in general.” He lets out a small sigh, “Hank can be overwhelming. Sometimes I think taking on a high-level alpha as a mate was a mistake. I hate myself for thinking such things. I adore him. I know I couldn’t live without him, but alphas can be too much. When you said you hit Perkins, I became annoyed because of course, it resulted in a fight. Two alphas left alone. What did I expect?”

“I am sorry. I didn’t mean to disappoint you. My failure is a learning experience.”

His brother shakes his head, “You can’t help it. That’s why there are laws in place. Sometimes alphas really can’t help it. I also know because it was you who hit him there must have been a very good reason.”

“He was saying terrible things about you and….and poking me in the chest.”

Connor nods, “Is there more?”

“Yes,” Richard admits. He won’t lie to Connor again like he did the other night. “he insulted Gavin and said terrible things about him.”

He can feel his brother eyes on him as the silence stretches out between the two. Connor has probably caught on to his serious infatuation with the omega. It is obvious at this point.

As the silence continues the younger brother becomes uncomfortable. He wishes his brother would say something. Anything really. The sooner he scolds him the sooner he can fix the damage he has done.

“You really like him,” Connor muses, a small smile gracing his lips, “Your first fight and it is over and omega.”

“I’m sorry.” Richard starts, “I will fix this-“

Connor waves his hand, stopping his brother from talking, “You’re fine Richard. You can’t help who you fall in love with.”

Love? Did he love this omega?

“Connor, I don’t...I don’t know if this is love, but it is something. Something serious. I want to protect him. I know he didn’t do these things. He is so much more than he is portrayed.”

“I believe you,” He crosses his arms again. This time in thought, “But believing in someone’s innocence isn’t enough. We need to prove this.”

“Are you going to help me?”

“What kind of brother would I be if I didn’t? Besides I am not okay with putting an innocent omega in a jail cell. You aren’t the only one who thinks this is wrong.”

“Connor I, …” the feelings of relief are overwhelming. He thought he was failing his family by being so weak for the omega. To know that his brother isn’t upset or disappointed in him is a huge relief. “I cannot thank you enough.”

The Rk800 lets out a laugh. It’s bubbly and light. It is the type of laugh that emits enough cuteness to attract alphas for miles. It reminds him why his brother has had enough of alphas. Taking care of Hank’s temper was one thing but swatting away handsy alphas must be a regular thing for his brother. It no doubt also fuels Hank’s rage, creating a never-ending circle of dealing with alphas. It would seem like his brother was in a lose/lose situation at times.

“You know you don’t have to thank me. Hank and I will use the time Perkins is out cold to our advantage. Maybe Hank’s street knowledge will lead us to this android with a neck tattoo.”

“What will I do? I can help you with the search. Maybe I can even access the files we have yet to receive.”

Connor shakes his head, “Don’t worry about the files. When Perkins wakes, we will get them. Trust me when I say that Hank can be persuasive.”

“Then what will I do?”

His brother laughs again, “You go to your omega. That’s what you want to do, right?”

The Rk900 stands in silence as he thinks. His mind drifts to the omega and his chest clenches at the thought of him.  He thinks of Gavin’s smile, his laugh, his pout. Everything about the omega drives him crazy. The android also thinks of Gavin’s future. About how no one, but a few people seem to be on his side.  If he doesn’t stand beside this omega and try and figure this situation out, then Gavin’s future is not a happy one. Who else but him is going to protect this omega?

 

“Yes, I would very much like to go to him.”

“What are you going to do when you see him? Are you going to tell him?”

“I would ruin the investigation.”

Connor shrugs, “You kind of already have by lying to me and punching Perkins.”

Richard frowns, “You knew?”

“I had a feeling he ran to you that night. I checked his recent purchases and saw he paid for a taxi. It was an emergency, so I had clearance. The taxi went to your home.”

“Why didn’t you call me out for lying?”

“You’re my brother. I am not going to run to Perkins over this and I know you. You have reasons for everything you do.”

Richard nods slowly looking down, “You’re a very good brother.”

Connor gives a surprised look as he laughs, “Thank you, I try to be when I am able. Now go. We have our work cut out for us-“

Both androids jump hearing a loud thud down the hall. There appears to be a scuffle going on. It doesn’t take long for both Perkins and Hank to fall out the door. Perkin's hands are pawing at Hank's neck, trying to grab ahold of Hank’s throat.

Connor sighs deeply, “You go. I will handle them." He turns away from his brother, "Hank!” he shouts, trotting down the hall. “Hank he might have a concussion don’t hit him- Hank! What did I just say!”

The Rk900 smiles as he takes his leave. He feels bad that Connor must deal with the mess of an alpha fight, but he can’t show it. He can’t feel the pity over the happiness swelling in his heart.

Connor told him it was okay. To go to _his_ omega. The feeling of having his brother’s approval somehow releases him.

He doesn’t look back as he exits the door of the DPD. He does, however, flinch at the sound of glass breaking and Perkins screeching in pain.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you can spot something wrong please tell me. I'm not the best with the grammar and such. I hurried and skimmed checked before I went to my classes today. I hope you all at least enjoyed this somewhat. Also this is a multi chapter fix. Idk why it’s showing one out of one. Dang thing.


End file.
